


Now You Can Touch Me

by nickgrimshawty



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV), Lovecraft Country - Matt Ruff
Genre: Bittersweet, Chris won the war, Domestic, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Magical Cloning, morally gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickgrimshawty/pseuds/nickgrimshawty
Summary: Christina loves Ruby, and won't let her go.Elizabeth Harvest!Ruby and Christina
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William
Comments: 44
Kudos: 75





	1. Four

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything with chapters, so I'm excited. If you haven't seen the movie, I recommend it.

All her life Ruby had wanted to find someone to be with forever. She wanted to be the perfect soulmate to her perfect soulmate, and never be apart again. Now, she had her chance. She finally found her soulmate, Christina. 

A bronze Mercedes speeds along a winding road. Its top down, the fast speed whipping the hair of the blonde driver behind and up. The passenger rests her head against the seat turned toward the outside of the car. Only a thin wooden railing separates their car from the depths of the lake below, and no cars follow behind them. She squeezes the hand in her lap and it squeezes back. Ruby wasn’t thinking about anything in particular but the wind felt good in her hot long sleeve dress. The few curls that had been liberated from her bun by the wind were brushing her face. It tickled. She watches the trees and beautiful hills go by, the town lights growing smaller and smaller behind her. 

The Mercedes pulls up quietly to the estate. Christina steps out first and walks around the car quickly to help Ruby. Ruby’s already stepped out, but she reaches for Christina’s hand again to guide her. She jumps as a woman with dark hair appeared behind Christina was well. Her eyes were a bright blue and Christina introduced her as Orja, her assistant. Christina kisses Ruby’s hand and steps around Orja, handing her the car keys. Ruby stops and twists around trying to take in every part of the mansion before her. She can hear the fountain in the center of the driveway dispensing its stream. She tipped her head up and saw stone everywhere. It was a dark stone paired with burgundy bricks and bell towers atop each tower. There was a giant glass dome in the center of the home which confused her. She was surrounded by forest, lush grass and trees feet above her head. The thicket was dense enough she could see nothing past the initial trees, it was too shadowed to see inside. Dark and quiet, Ruby thinks. Christina pulls her inside and they stop at the threshold. Everything was expensive wood and long hallways. Ruby looked up, wondering where the glass tower she saw was. Christina turns Ruby to face her, “Welcome home,” she says. 

Christina caresses her face and kisses her. It starts a soft, loving kiss but took on a hunger that had Ruby clinging to Christina. Christina’s tongue licked into her mouth and along her bottom lip and just as Ruby’s body gave a shiver Christina stepped back, smiling. “Home,” Ruby agrees. 

“Well. Want the tour?”

Ruby sat at the table in the kitchen, waiting for her water. The fluorescent kitchen lighting creating shadows in the corners and across her face. A hand gives her the water cup. She’s so thirsty. She wants water. She can’t stop drinking it, Ruby feels desperate even as her thirst is being satiated. The water stops and Ruby says more, please. She looks at her cup again and its full of thick red liquid. Ruby screams and throws the cup. She drags her hand across her mouth and finds her fingers red, dripping. She was completely wet she realized slowly looking down at her body and finding her beautiful white nightgown covered completely in blood; she knew it was blood now because there was a metallic taste growing in her mouth. Ruby screamed but something was blocking her throat. Something was bubbling in the back of her throat clawing up up up. Ruby knows that she is going to die. Her mouth was full, something was pushing past her lips. 

Ruby seemed drained the next day, and Christina knew she had woken up screaming last night. Ruby sat in a chair by the window and found she felt nothing. She felt fine when Christina first led her up the stairs, her perfectly soft hands holding hers firmly. She felt fine when Christina undressed, touched her, was inside her. Soon after their sex she began to feel empty. Laying there the feeling had started to consume her, and she reached for Christina. Christina was there, wanting her always. 

Now, Christina watches her. Taking care to be quiet, she walks over to a shelf closer to Ruby and knocks the sculpture on it to the ground conspicuously. Ruby jumps out of her trance, eyes wide and anxious meeting Christina’s. But she didn’t scream or get sick, Christina thought. Maybe this Ruby was doing better than she seemed. 

She’s just scared Ruby but Christina only says, “Sorry about that. Come sit with me.” She motions to the settee. Ruby comes, of course. She sits close by Christina and reaches for her hand but Christina is already sliding her hand onto Ruby’s knee. Christina’s eyes were an electric blue as she searches Ruby’s face. Looking concerned she asks, “Are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Ruby answers. She had had a nightmare but she didn’t want to bring it up to Christina. Christina was perfect, they were perfect for each other and she wouldn’t mess this up. She looks down at their hands.

“But I do want to do something fun. Let’s go to town,” Ruby suggests, smiling up at the blonde.   
Christina’s face remains the same but her voice is firmer. 

“No love, not that today,” she says. She leans in to kiss at Ruby’s exposed neck, moving her hand slowly up her knee. 

Turning Ruby to face her she says, “What if we just relaxed and stayed in bed all day?” Christina is staring at Ruby’s mouth, and squeezing her with the arm she has wrapped behind Ruby. Ruby waits until Christina drags her eyes to hers and makes sure her return expression was perfectly withering. Christina understands the look well and sighs, letting go of Ruby and standing up. “Okay. I have some work to do in my office,” Christina has a pleasant face on and says, “You have the whole house to explore while I work. Your closet is very neglected.” She turns to leave but stops when Ruby says, “Except for the basement. It’s the only room locked.”

Christina turns back and says simply, “You’re right. Not the whole house.” She finishes and leaves, not giving Ruby time to respond. Ruby listens to her heels clicking down the hall, down the stairs, and then she can’t hear them anymore. 

Christina is not surprised that Ruby Four is down at the basement. They all make their way down there eventually. Christina figures they’re drawn to Ruby. She doesn’t blame them. Still, she could not help hoping. Although it was a slim chance, Christina wanted this time to go differently. She was sad, she realized. Her chest felt heavy as she descended the stairs to the underground. Red was shining from the bottom of the stairs and Christina sees she left the hallway light on. 

She doesn’t want to go down. It had been three weeks, almost a month. It was a record for her Rubys and she had fallen into a sentimental trap. She had found some sketches Ruby Four had been working on in their bedroom. Christina was fascinated, scientifically and emotionally. Ruby Four had developed her own separate talent. Ruby did not like to draw. Later that day Ruby Four vomited while sitting next to Christina on the couch, and she knew she would not get to see her passion play out. Plus, they had barely had sex. She was feeling increasingly miserable as she walked down the hallway, bathed in red light. What a cowardly lion Christina was, terrified to check the prey she caught. She was about ten feet away and prepared just as Ruby Four sounds a terrified scream and races out of the lab, running in the opposite direction and not even seeing Christina waiting by the door. Christina checks on Ruby inside the basement before she follows Four. Ruby is fine, eyes peacefully closed, breathing softly and body tucked in to the fresh white sheets. She strokes her cheek. She hears a crash up above and moves faster to seal up the basement. She always left all the doors to the outside locked, and she knew Four was trying to escape. 

When she comes up the stairs it has been quiet for a few seconds. Scanning the dark room, she can’t hear Four doing anything. Christina waits silently in the darkness for a moment. Finally, she hears a crash and glass breaking from above her. She walks out of the house now, knowing where to go. Rounding the corner to the back of the house, Four is already there on the ground, limbs splayed awkwardly from her fall. Christina runs over to her and starts to lift her up, but Four rouses at this and screams again taking off running from Christina. Christina was surprised. Four had been submissive enough that she was sure she would have heard her out. Instead she leaves like everyone else, Christina thinks darkly, pitying herself. 

The fourth Ruby was definitely leaving. She was pushing her legs harder than she ever had before, they felt like they were disconnecting from her hip. She ran into the dark woods, no longer fearing the unknown. Now she was scared of her soulmate, and her own face. What was that, Ruby thinks as she runs. Why was it me? Ruby trips and falls face first into a pile of leaves and mud. Taking ragged breaths, Ruby rolls over onto her back and stares up at the night sky. Why am I alive? Ruby knew she had jumped out of that window. Did Christina catch me, she wondered. No, Christina had appeared out of nowhere. Ruby could not trust her. She had another Ruby in the basement. What am I, Ruby thinks desperately, picking her muddy hand up and holding it in front of her face. There is a sudden rolling in the ground under Ruby, pushing into her back. She springs up, looking around. She is sure this horrible place could make the ground move. She starts running but something is moving behind her, underground. The dirt is being pushed up and the ground ripped open. Ruby is praying in her head as she runs as fast as she can, a prayer she doesn’t even know, but she prays it, sobbing as she feels the creature grow closer on her back. She doesn’t look back, but she feels the hot breath of the monster over her head and her scream mixes with the growl the monster lets out as it bites into her. 

Christina stood in her backyard, having the minimum decency to wait and see if Four trips her outermost wards. Then she would have to go get her and she probably wouldn’t. She would send Orja, actually. Some minutes later Christina accepts that had been Four’s last scream. She walks back inside, past Orja who had silently appeared behind her. Christina does not acknowledge the brown-haired woman, stepping into the house. She didn’t blink again until she was suddenly in her lab. She was standing over Ruby. She sat in her chair next to her bed. She sees nothing, even her beloved was blurry and out of focus. Christina squeezes Ruby’s limp hand.


	2. Five

“Maybe you’re addicted to failure”, Orja is saying, and Christina doesn’t show any signs she heard her. She is bent over a giant magical textbook, ripping out pages and furiously sketching at times. Orja walks around the lab table and stands closely to Christina, a couple centimeters. She runs her hand along Christina’s spine lightly and she finally responds. She stops reading and sits up. Orja leans in to her ear. 

“I was just wondering,” she says, “What you did with her. Where did you touch her?” She already sounds breathless, moving her hand to squeeze the back of Christina’s neck. Christina looks forward. She knew it was weird but she had made peace with it. It felt good and wasn’t hurting anybody. 

The silver car was going too fast and Ruby was terrified. She was gripping the sides of the door. She looked over at her lover, and she was staring ahead. Christina seemed to sense the look and gave a small smile, reaching over and placing her hand on Ruby’s thigh. Ruby felt comforted momentarily. Glancing out the window brought her anxiety back, as the small town they lived in grew further away in the rearview. Just how far out did they live? Of course, she was excited to move in with Christina. All her life Ruby had wanted to find someone to be with forever. She wanted to be the perfect soulmate to her perfect soulmate, and never be apart again. Now, she had her chance. She closes her eyes to distract herself from a feeling growing in her stomach. Christina interprets this as exhaustion. 

When they pull up to the house, Ruby Five does not look around. She does not notice the woods or the towers or the giant staircases. She does do a little twirl in the hallway while Christina is walking her around, fanning her dress out. It was a weird moment on Ruby’s face and body, a childish expression she had never shown her. Christina finds it cute. Before she can show her the sauna/hot spring in the stone house outside, Five announces that she is feeling tired and will go lay down for a nap. Christina watches her swaying hips and perfectly round butt walk back to the house. Christina spent the rest of the day clacking around in her heels outside the bedroom, hoping to finally wake up Five. She had changed to show her around more. It was getting later and later and Five still hadn’t woken up. Christina hadn’t heard her turn or squirm. She cracks the bedroom door and then slams it. She waits. She can’t believe it. Five is still asleep, taking soft metered breaths. Now Christina had to do something instead of being patient. She walks into the bedroom, and sinks onto the bed, sitting in the direction of Five’s curved body. She runs a finger down her soft brown cheek, leaning forward and kissing her mouth chastely. Five is her sleeping beauty. Christina kisses her awake. She opens her eyes and they're warm and chestnut and perfect. Christina feels overcome with relief and kisses Ruby Five again, this time licking into her mouth, teasing her teeth along her bottom lip. 

It’s Christina who pulls back eventually because she’s painfully desperate. Only Ruby can get her wet from just a kiss. She stands up, keeping her eyes on Five as she unzips her skirt, sliding it off. She starts to undo her jacket and Five sits up, moving the silk blankets and revealing she had been sleeping completely naked. Christina starts undoing her buttons faster, tripping over her feet a little as she kicks her shoes off. Five moves to the edge of the bed, biting her lip as she pulls Christina towards her by her slim hips, and starts undoing her garters. She yanks down Christina’s stockings, and looks up at her as she slides her underwear off. The heat in her stare has Christina pausing. She swallows. Swinging her bra off, she stops Five’s hands from where they’re rubbing along her thighs, making their way up in between her legs. She catches both her hands in one of hers and orders, “Lay back,” and Ruby Five does, smirking up at her. She holds out an arm for Christina to steady herself on as she kneels onto the bed as if Christina was fragile. Well she’s going to show her. 

Christina lays over Five, their foreheads pressing together first before their lips meet, biting and licking messily. Christina runs her hand down Ruby’s chest, stopping at her breasts and using one hand to massage Five’s chest, teasing her right nipple with a rub and feeling it harden underneath her thumb. Ruby Five breaks her lips from Christina’s and lays her head back on the pillows with a sigh. Christina pushes herself up on her arms, and admires Ruby. The line of her neck, the tip of her nose. She runs her fingers over her mouth and then slips two in, Ruby immediately giving them a wet suck. Smiling Christina leans back down this time to capture Five’s left breast in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the nipple. She moves her wet fingers down Ruby’s body teasing her, rolling her fingers on her clit. Ruby Five’s hips roll up and she makes a breathy little sound of pleasure. It’s surprisingly whiney and high pitched, different from Ruby and Christina notices. She presses a finger into Ruby and bites lightly along the swell of her breasts. Five is making her little whines and pushing against Christina’s finger. Christina is doing her best to smother herself between Ruby’s boobs, keeping up a steady rhythm inside Ruby. Five’s hands grab into Christina’s white blonde hair and tug as she moans, snapping Christina’s hair clip and tangling her hair. 

The addition of this small pain had Christina gasping with pleasure. She sits up and looks directly into Ruby Five’s eyes for a moment, pulling her finger out of Ruby and she’s so wet Christina almost moans at how slick her finger is. She slips the finger into her mouth, watching Ruby’s face. Ruby’s face, Ruby’s perfect face. She’s hers. Christina is focused again, leaving hot kisses along Five’s neck, between her breasts and down, licking into her bellybutton when she reaches it. She can feel Ruby’s hand subtly pushing the top of her head down and Christina is happy to oblige, kissing her outer lips before licking hungrily inside, her tongue circling outside her lips. She gives her pussy one long lick, flicking her tongue when she reaches her clit. Five is gasping and whimpering, her plump thighs closing in a little while she grips Christina’s hair. Christina is sucking wetly at her clit, stopping to swirl her tongue along and inside Ruby. She adds a finger while she licks Ruby’s clit and her hips jerk up. 

“Oh, God,” she gasps, and her thighs are squeezing around Christina’s head squishing her. Christina moves her knees back to keep her good view and adds another finger, listening to Ruby Five’s moaning become a repetitive “Oh! Oh. Ohh.” 

Finally, she says “Christina!” and Christina curls her two fingers inside Ruby, sucking her clit then giving her pussy a sloppy kiss. Christina moans into her, flicking her tongue. Five’s hands grip painfully in Christina’s hair as she pants, rolling her hips up and riding into Christina’s mouth. Christina adds another finger and Ruby’s hands leave her hair and scrabble beside her, grabbing only silk sheets. Her back arches, her giant boobs obscuring her face from where Christina is. “Oh Chris…” she moans. “I’m coming...” she whines, and she jerks her hips a few times, thighs squeezing the air out of Christina’s cheeks before relaxing back down. 

Christina is still in her happy place, licking Ruby clean and savoring every second.  
“Come here, “Ruby tells her and she listens, leaving her position and leaning over ruby again, her hands on either side of her head. She straddles Ruby leaning down to kiss her again, but Ruby moves her arm in between them down to where their hips meet. She strokes along the outside of Christina’s pussy and Christina gives a needy moan. 

“Wow.” Ruby sounds hoarse and impressed, feeling Christina’s pussy practically dripping. “I love you too, honey,” she says laughing. Christina is making desperate noises now, wiggling against Ruby’s hand just resting on her crotch. “Please...” she begs, pushing Ruby’s hand onto her harder. Ruby captures her lips again and strokes outside of Chris’s cunt, massaging her clit. She hits an awkward angle and Christina stops their kissing to move her hand and change the motion. Five learns fast and Christina is nearly flush onto Ruby’s chest moaning, Ruby’s arm stuck between them. Ruby slides her first finger into Christina’s pussy. The angle barely works but Christina is so turned on anything would work right now. She rocks forward over Ruby to give her better access and get her deeper. She moans when Ruby’s finger finally sinks in more and she pushes back, gasping. Ruby adds another finger, pushing in faster now. She moves like she’s going to pull her fingers out to do something and Christina reaches down and grips her arm in place, riding back steadily. 

Ruby curls her fingers and she groans, nearly sitting up straight with the feel of it. But she leans back down, still gripping Ruby’s wrist for guidance and arching her back as Ruby adds a third finger inside her. “Ruby,” she moans. “Ruby, I love you...” Ruby Five kisses Christina’s arm by her head to acknowledge it and curls her fingers upward.  
“I’m going to cum.” Christina moans her name and squeezes her wrist tight, a shiver running through her and she collapses on top of Ruby for a moment. Five sits up and flips Christina onto her back but she’s hooked her leg around Ruby and she rolls with her. Christina wraps her arms around Ruby’s neck and they share a sweet kiss. Ruby smiles at her and Christina goes in for another kiss, pushing her hips against Ruby’s subtly. Ruby sits up and back completely off of her. 

“Christina, no.” Ruby says, getting up and walking to the side of the room. 

“What?” Christina sits up. “Ruby, it’s 8pm.” 

“Well, I’m still tired,” Ruby huffs. She’s feeling with her hands along the wood paneling, bending down to even rub at the bottom of the walls. Christina looks. She fucked her dumb. She tells Five where the bathroom is and leers at her naked body until it isn’t in sight anymore. 

Christina makes her way to the kitchen in her robe. She would be lying if she said the situation with Five wasn’t stirring something anxious in her. The way Five had been laying there, asleep no matter what Christina did was too close to déjà vu. She stood at her kitchen island, drinking a glass of wine while Five slept upstairs. She really liked her. She was drawn to her physically for sure. She looked like all the other Rubys but there was another spark behind her, another layer behind her eyes. Christina decides and walks down to her basement. When she reaches her lab, she checks on Ruby. She’s fine, sleeping peacefully, tucked in. She leans down and kisses her before walking out. She locks the door behind her. She turns off the hallway light and goes to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know how I should spell "come"  
> I've never written smut before and then one day I was like actually... 
> 
> What yall think?


	3. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Ruby Five! More Orja! More Christina!

Christina’s assistant is still inside the lab when she closes it. _She must like this latest copy _, Orja thinks. Christina was deliberately avoiding having this Ruby find her little secret in the basement. Christina had decided two Rubys ago to test them by having them find her. It was such a stupid idea Orja thought Christina must be falling in love with her because she was setting herself up.__

____

____

Orja walked over into the back room and stood over Ruby’s bed. She stroked along her cheek. She wanted Ruby too. She couldn’t help it because of her connection to Christina. Orja’s hand hovers over the cord of the respirator breathing for Ruby. For so long she thought if she just pulled the plug on this woman, let her truly die, she would have Christina. She knew that was too big of a betrayal and Christina would unmake her over something like that. She knew something else: Christina needed to understand that no matter how many of those Ruby zombies she conjures up, they’ll never be as real to her as she. Orja looks at Ruby again, and she settles for taking Ruby’s hand and using it to slap Ruby’s own face. She wanted Ruby sure, she wanted her out of the way. 

The fifth Ruby zombie woke with an excruciating migraine. She thought she was running. In her dream, she had been running. She was alone in the circular bed, and she feels cold without Christina. She needs Christina. She’s her soulmate. Nevertheless, she has the day to herself and Christina suggested she enjoy her closet while she was gone. She wanders into the kitchen instead, opening up the big refrigerator. It was taller than her. She looked inside the cabinets. She recognized a lot of the ingredients she needed for dinner tonight. She was pleased. She feels she’s being watched and turns around, a skinny white lady standing behind her silently. Ruby was shocked, taking a step back and grabbing the counter.  
“Did I scare you, Ruby? I’m sorry,” the stranger says. She is in a blue ensemble, complete with a hat and heels. Her brown hair was curled and a little longer than shoulder length. She was dressed up. Ruby asks, “Who are you?” The woman steps forward closer and Ruby backs up nervously. She stops walking and smiles at Ruby. 

“Really, I’m sorry about that. I’m Orja.” She holds out her hand to shake but Ruby doesn’t take it.  
“Why are you here, Orja,” Ruby asks. While she’s glaring at her she’s shocked to find that she has eyes similar to Christina’s. 

“I’m Miss Braithwhite’s assistant. I just help down in her lab. You’ll hardly notice me I promise,” Orja says, holding her hand to her chest and then turning on her heels and walking away.  
“Wait!” Ruby calls after her, following behind but Orja is not in the next room Ruby follows her into. Ruby can’t find her anywhere and she checks behind the chairs too. She checks under the chairs. She was scared that Orja was running loose in her home. Ruby felt that she was strong and she was brave. She also felt she couldn’t really problem solve and needed Christina. She remembers Christina mentioned her closet so she decides to go there. She searches the kitchen as quietly as she can, looking for a knife. She grabs one and makes her way to the bedroom. Once she closes and locks their bedroom door she calms down a little. Nothing can hurt her now. 

Christina had been thinking about Ruby Five all day and all night. She met with the Sorceress of Northern Ireland to make an exchange and she could hardly focus. She kept replaying their first night together over in her head. She was supposed to be gone another full day. She planned to try to back out of her deal with the Sorceress by possibly finding the ore herself. Instead she decided to go home early and surprise Ruby Five. She gets home a little after lunch, and the house is completely quiet. She isn’t surprised. She goes straight to the bedroom. _Please let her be “napping” again _, Christina hopes. She stops. The bedroom door is locked. Nothing is locked from her but it is interesting that apparently Five has locked herself in here. She steps in and closes the door behind her. She hears hangars swiping and goes to Ruby’s closet. Ruby Five has her back to the closet door and is bent over, wiggling into a pair of gingham pants. This was even better than her napping. Christina wants to see how much she can see before being discovered. After Ruby Five gets on the pants she stands there turning around from every angle. There’s an unhappy set to her mouth that concerns Christina. Five lets out a big sigh and she flops onto the cushy chair in the corner. It doesn’t seem to be getting sexier so Christina steps into the closet fully, and Ruby startles, before smiling brightly.  
“Chris! Oh, thank god.” she throws her arms around Christina’s neck and kisses her hello.  
“Thank me, I came home early,” Christina says.  
Ruby Five begins reporting immediately, “There is this ‘Orja’ here. She wouldn’t leave. I think she was going to attack me,” Ruby finishes, looking terrified. __

____

____

Christina wraps her arms around Ruby. So that was why there was a butter knife on the floor. 

“It’s okay. That is my lab assistant. She watches over everything in the lab when I go away. She is a little weird, I guess,” Christina says. Ruby pulls away from Christina and gives her a look. She glares at her before turning away and stalking across the closet. “I can’t believe you, Christina. Why didn’t you tell me?” Ruby Five crosses her arms.  
“I am sorry,” Christina starts, moving across the room closer to Five. “I was a little distracted that day.” She stops in front of Ruby Five, amused. Five looked a little jealous. She reaches for Five but she pushes past her and out of her reach.  
“Stop. In fact, can you go? I would like some privacy right now.” Five turns her back to Christina who isn’t amused anymore. She’s hurt but mostly frustrated. 

“You don’t need privacy from people you love.” Christina answers. 

“Then let me in your basement,” Ruby Five snaps back. Christina crosses her arms and leans against the wall. She isn’t going anywhere. Five seems to accept they’ve hit an impasse, and she goes back to looking through the clothes. 

She stops and turns to Christina saying, “Where is the phone? I need to call my sister.”  
Fuck. She remembers her sister? Christina could barely control her expression, she looked down for extra time. The only other Ruby that had remembered her sister was…

Christina nods and says, “There is no phone here.” Now she leaves the closet. 

Ruby is on her way. She can hear screaming all around her. She was coming. Running again running through smoke. The smoke was in her lungs, she was breathing it out in clouds. She reaches the screams, they’re coming out of the hole. Screams rise from the giant hole, tortured cries for help and mercy. One voice rises out distinct, a little girl’s voice. “Ruby! Ruby! Please help me Ruby...” the voice sounds like it belongs to a child. The child continues to cry Ruby’s name, each time the voice getting deeper until all the voices in the hole are repeating Ruby. Ruby. Help me Ruby. Ruby drops to her feet by the hole and starts digging into the blackness, the mush on her hands her only confirmation of progress. She digs and digs and digs. Keep digging, Ruby. Dig. Her arms are suddenly wrapped by another arm and she tugs. Falling back, she holds the child in her arms. A little girl, with golden brown skin and pigtails she had done for her every morning. She was wearing that dress Mama got her that she didn’t take off all summer. Ruby holds her to her chest, squeezing her tight, promising to never leave her alone again. Ruby feels a clawing start in the back of her throat, and her lips start burning. She’s shaking now, and when she pulls back her sister to look at her, the child figure is lifeless, covered in blood. Ruby screams as she sees the child now, flesh torn and bitten. 

“Get away from me,” Christina growls at Orja. Orja stops hovering over Christina and moves to the corner of the room. She hates to see Christina acting this silly and weak when they have more to do. Yet every couple of weeks they subject themselves to this farce and Christina enjoys her pity party. She’s clutching the zombie to her chest. This one had been on the floor in the living room, dead as a doornail. She had a thick black liquid spilling out of her mouth, her eyes, and nose. Orja wonders if it’s coming out of every hole. 

“This never happens,” Christina finally speaks after sitting there holding Ruby Five to her chest and stroking her curls back from her face. “What happened?” 

“I’m not sure,” Orja starts carefully, “But we need to run more diagnostic spells as soon as possible.” She had her own hunch about what happened. It seems chanting an expelling spell around your owner’s demon girlfriend kills her. She’s not worried about being found out. She knows Christina won’t move the body for at least three hours. Hopefully she does not spend those three hours holding the thing, but it was likely. Christina tended to hoard people. It was why she used the shoggoths as her clean-up for the copies. Christina could not handle a body. The minute anything is in the shape of that woman, Christina has to keep it. 

“Just leave,” Christina sighs. Orja obliges, not surprised by this either. It doesn’t change that another one is dead, and Christina will come to her tonight. 

Christina knows she shouldn’t do this. Every time she did she felt different like something foreign had settled in her. Still, she does it all the time. She’s only human. Closing the big metal door behind her and locking it, Christina steps into her private office. Pulling a false stone open, she takes out a jade necklace with an emerald pendant. Taking a seat, she repeats the Language of Adam in a low voice. Christina clasps the necklace onto her neck and waits. A tapping starts all around the room. Three knocks in a set and then wait. Three knocks and another pause. Christina waits, barely hearing it, staring down at her hands trying not to be crying.  
“What’s wrong, Christina?” her mother’s voice makes her look up. 

Christina can feel Orja watching her when she leaves her office. Orja is quiet until, “Why don’t you let them remember her family?”  
Christina says nothing. She won’t go there.  
Orja keeps going, “That would get rid of some of the shock. Takes away some explaining. Are you scared to let them decide for themselves how they feel about what you did?”


	4. Ruby Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a break. My own story isn't fluffy enough for me sometimes! LOL  
> But I am happy to be getting this idea out of my head bit by bit. It has been really cathartic. Thanks for the feedback, please feel free to critique too! New Ruby! More Christina! More Orja!

The sixth Ruby finds that she loves the outside of their estate much more than the suffocating inside. She loves her new home with her soulmate because its theirs. It is outdated a little, and too quiet. Ruby finds more excitement within the wood. During the day, she walks in and listens to the sounds coming from the trees. She was bored, really. Christina was working on something and was locked in her basement for most of their days since arriving. She felt isolated and jilted. She felt worse still when Christina missed dinner but came into their bedroom at night, kissing her. She felt like a toy. So, she avoids the inside of the house; she doesn’t want to sit waiting for Christina to play with her. 

Christina is locked inside her basement pouring over text and scribbles trying to understand what happened to Ruby Five. She saw no point and attaching herself to Ruby Six when a new condition was happening to her Rubys and killing them. Ruby Six was mostly for monitoring the symptoms before their death. Still, she was gorgeous and she was a Ruby. Christina comes to bed at night because she can’t leave her alone. She already leaves her Ruby alone in her basement constantly, although Christina is always aware she is down there.

On the third day of her arrival, Christina can’t take ignoring Ruby Six anymore. She feels guilty while she is working, knowing she is up there wandering around. She also knows she has to find a cure for her problem. Making her way up the stairs, Christina resolves to not fall in love with this one. 

Ruby would take just a daytime kiss at this point. That is all she wants. It was getting ridiculous. She did want to eventually fuck Christina. She found herself walking to the kitchen. She opened some cabinets and saw there was a lot of the stuff she would need for dinner. She didn’t think she should have to cook during this first week and shuts the cabinets. She walked around. She saw a room bathed in blue light that had paintings on the wall. She was never sure how many floors there were, and she ended up on a floor with thick green carpet. There was wood paneling along the walls on this floor too. Interesting choice, Ruby thinks. She doesn’t know where she is and she doesn’t mind. 

She turns the corner and is shocked to see Christina standing there. She catches her when they bump together surprised and doesn’t let her go. “I found you,” Christina says, and her blue eyes are making Ruby melt. She was perfect in every way. They were meant to be together. 

Ruby went after what she wanted: she answered Christina with a kiss. She thought it was going to be romantic and soft but Christina was already kissing her harder. Ruby’s back arches a little but Christina’s hand is squeezing her ass hard enough that falling back was of little concern. Christina is leaving hot kisses along her neck now, Ruby takes a sharp breath, overwhelmed. She feels her shoulder hit the cool wall. Hitting the wall reminds her that they’re doing this right here in this hallway and she starts to push Christina off of her. Christina catches her hands and meets her eyes as she pins both of Ruby’s arms on the wall by her head, holding each wrist tight. Ruby lets out another surprised huff and then they’re kissing again. Ruby’s shoulders are hurting from the position and pushing against the wall.

She feels taken, she feels captured and so wanted. Ruby moans into Christina’s mouth as Christina’s hand travels down between her legs. Her skirt was made of a stiffer material but Christina shoves it up, stroking her fingers along Ruby’s pussy outside her stockings. Damn. Ruby Six was damp already between her legs. Now Ruby Six moaned out loud, not caring about the way her voice was echoing down the hallway and the stairs. Christina looked at her while she touched her. She was gorgeous with her eyes lidded and her pouty mouth in an O. Ruby Six’s hips were pushing forward against Christina’s hand. 

“Ruby...” she gasps softly, cupping her face and leaning in for another kiss – 

“Oh.” 

Ruby jumps, terrified at the voice interrupting. She turns and sees a brunette woman in a black suit at the end of the hallway. She was carrying something. Ruby is mortified, yanking her right arm down from the wall, and pushing Christina off her. She walks off as fast as she can without running. Christina watches Ruby Six clear out. She seemed submissive like Ruby Four had been. Christina leaves to go grab Ruby Six. Orja watches her until she’s out of sight and then continues her walk down the hallway.

Christina finds Ruby Six on the floor below in the blue room. She’s sitting in the corner on a bench and looking at her hands. Christina swallows a smile as she walks up. What was she so ashamed of? 

Ruby Six looks up at her. “Who was that,” she asks. 

“That was my lab assistant. She won’t do that again, I promise.”

Ruby snorts, saying, “Do what? Walk around?” 

Christina smiles but says nothing; she was tired of the Orja topic.

She moves her hand onto Ruby Six’s leg. She’s never been with any of the Rubys in here and she isn’t sure of all the logistics but she’s eager to make it work. Ruby Six is looking irritated though, Christina realizes when she stops staring at her lips. Six uncrosses her legs and stands up. Now Christina is annoyed. Sure, the bench was hard, but it was wide.

Six leaves again and Christina lets her go this time. She’s confused at the level of pushback this Ruby manages. The Rubys don’t pull away from her touch. They never do. Her Ruby had been prickly with her and unpredictable and she chased her because it felt good. When she had her chance to adjust, though, she chose to eliminate that chase. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Ruby exactly the way she was, but she preferred more sex. Sighing, she stands and decides to go work in her lab. She still needed to get to the bottom of this condition. 

Ruby had made it to her bedroom without Christina behind her. _Little idiot _, she thinks. She closes the door behind her and she suddenly feels uneasy. She should go back to Christina. She was just touching her. She probably made her feel bad. She turned to go back but heard a thud in the closet. She felt like a film had been lifted off her. She was not sure why she was about to go find Christina and apologize. She should go through her closet instead. As she starts trying on all the clothes she begins to feel warm all over, down to her fingertips. Everything was the perfect size. Each time she tried on a pair of pants that stretched across her butt, she admires the dips and rounds of her hips. Each time a dress hugged her body, her thighs, her chest her eyes widened in appreciation. Finally, she stood in the giant closet mirror, naked so she could change from dresses to pants. She looked…like she. She watches herself touch her body, first sliding up her torso, to her chest. She admires her breasts, pushing down over the soft pillow top of her cleavage then massaging her hands down to hold them in her hands. She twists her shoulders and checks herself out from the back. Curves in all the right places. The smoothest mocha skin with not a single blemish. Wow, Ruby thinks turning back to the front of the mirror, and walking up close to it. She places a hand on the mirror. For a second, she swears mirror her is delayed. Her eyes run all over her face in the mirror. She leans forward, kissing her mirror face, licking the glass. A foggy spot appears. Ruby pulls back and watches the spot fade. Ruby gives mirror her another kiss.__

____

____

Christina was in her office examining a dusty book. When she was in Ireland she went to visit an old man, who was hoarding this book. He was now blind but had been using his memory of the texts to terrorize the people in his town. Occasionally. Christina did not fault him for that but she wanted that book and it was too easy to take. The quest had been more psychologically disturbing than anything else. The man dealt with the dead, a necromancer. Every item in the house was watching her. There was the sound of groaning breathing all through the place but when she found the old man he was sitting still, not breathing hard at all. Christina rarely feared bodily harm, especially after becoming immortal, but she knew she didn’t want whatever it was to touch her. It was worth it. She had the biggest magical library of all kinds of magic. 

The book was ornate, it looked like it had been white, now it was stained and tattered. Flipping through the pages Christina sees there hadn’t been much care taken. Some of the wording was worn away on the pages, only indistinct shapes left as clues. There were half pages. Christina was not fooled. Speaking a revealing spell over the book it cleaned and restored. She knew it was a cover. Now able to see the pages, she sees its in Arabic. She says a translation spell and then starts turning pages in earnest. 

What happened to Ruby Five reminded her of exorcisms. Christina had found the townspeople of Ardham unbearably simple her whole life, especially their obsession with possession. Their fear was triggered by the littlest incidents and based around rabid religion. For years there was a rash of kidnappings and “exorcising”, conveniently most of them were young women. Christina had looked in on one once, organized by the church and the girl’s parents. She was shocked at the visuals achieved. She was sure then that the pastors were orchestrating these displays. She knew nothing of possession. Bile and blood oozed out of the girl they were exorcising in Ardham, out of every orifice. 

Christina saw the similarities when she found Five but did not want to believe. She had been searching for this book since the failure of Ruby Two. If she is honest with herself, she knew...something. She suspected all her Rubys weren’t quite human, and one had been barely human. She had tracked down that decrepit man to get the book on demonology. Halfway through she finds an area entitled _“Lives Inside Her” _.__

____

____

The picture under the wording depicted a woman with something black spilling out of her mouth. As she turned the pages she sees depictions of dead men in the water, women with snakes coming out of their ears. A page is dedicated to an image of a woman with black spilling out of her eyes, mouth and nose. The woman is naked with a red smear on her chest. Christina was disturbed by the image but she gasps when she sees the name next to the image. No, this can’t be true. 

Christina’s hands start shaking. She leans in like the words are going to change. She reads again and again with her finger. No. No. Christina grabs into her hair and pulls, she couldn’t believe she did this. She drops the clump of hair she just pulled out of her head. What the fuck. She runs over to another table and starts thumbing through Horatio’s pages. She finds it. The page she used for the binding spell. A woman is in the center of a heart, it’s titled Incantation of Love. She turns from the table and tries to walk faster but she throws up before she can get to the bathroom. She falls to the ground with the force of it. She lets out a tortured groan. She won’t get up. She’s doesn’t want to open her eyes and see what she has done. She hadn’t been calling to the “goddess of love Buduh” when she formed Ruby. She was invoking Buduh, the love demon. Each time she was offering Ruby as a vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnn lol  
> what yall think?


	5. Six

The sixth Ruby and latest vessel of Buduh was peacefully folding her night clothes into her drawer. She had finally organized parts of her closet. She had even found some paints in the blue room and prepared a canvas for herself. She didn’t do anything with it but she would tomorrow.  
Christina came into their bedroom, shutting the door quietly as she came in. There was something in her eyes that gave Ruby pause. She looks terrified for a moment before her face smooths. Ruby gives her a once over. She loves the way Christina dresses. She’s wearing a cream silken shirt tucked into a cream pencil skirt hugging her slim hips. _Milky _, Ruby thinks. Christina kicks her heels off, already looking more vulnerable five inches shorter.__

____

____

“How was work?” Ruby asks cheekily, trying to break the awkwardness of Christina busting in and silently getting ready for bed. Christina was unbuttoning her shirt roughly, yanking her it around with each button. Looking down at the floor, she didn’t answer. She had made quick work of her shirt, it was already on the ground. She was shimmying out of her skirt when Ruby walked over to her. She watched her get out of her stockings and underwear. 

Ruby is confused when Christina asks, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m wondering the same about you,” Ruby says, giving now naked Christina a look. 

“I asked first.” 

Okay. Christina actually wanted to know. 

“I’m fine, Chris. I had a good day.” 

Ruby steps closer the Christina. “What about you,” she asks again. 

Christina just looks at her. She looked despondent before looking at her feet. Ruby was starting to get worried when Christina looks up again and answers, “It was okay except I found out something that horrified me.” 

“What -”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Christina interrupts. Ruby was a little miffed at the way Christina liked to control their conversations. Christina was pulling her in now and she let herself be held. Christina stroked her thumb along Six’s jaw. She couldn’t look away. She smelled so good, too. Christina’s chest was tight. Ruby Six was looking up at her and her eyes are liquid maple syrup. That’s how sweet she is. Christina kisses her head. It wasn’t. It couldn’t be. Ruby watched Christina and the stressed set to her mouth made Ruby feel sad for her lover. She steps back, Christina tries to follow but Ruby stops her, pushing her hands away. 

She narrowed her eyes at Christina saying, “All you care about is that damn lab.” 

Ruby keeps going, walking into her closet while she speaks, “So you just throw me around against walls whenever you want, huh? I was embarrassed.” 

She smiles in the dark of her closet at Christina’s stunned silence. She finds the dress she’s looking for.

“Ruby, I want to apologize –” Christina starts, but Ruby emerges from the closet again. 

“I accept your apology. But there’s something to learn in every situation and,” Ruby moves closer to Christina, “You need to learn when to keep your hands to yourself.” Christina’s cerulean eyes are huge. She looks down at what Ruby Six is holding. A satin ribbon. What was Six going to do to her? 

“Lay down,” Ruby commands softly. Christina sits on the bed, moving to the center and lying flat. While she positions herself, she quietly speaks her spell, removing the Mark of Cain. She still had immortality so her bodily feeling would always be slightly dulled. 

“What did you say?” Ruby snaps, hearing Christina muttering. 

“Just saying a little prayer,” Christina drawls. 

“Yeah, you better,” Ruby says lamely. 

Christina’s mouth twitches. She was laying back like she was about to take a nap. Her eyes were closed and her hands folded on her stomach. Her ankles were crossed. Ruby walks over and straddles her. Christina hums and pushes her hands up Ruby’s thighs. Ruby moves her hands away. An expression flashes across Christina’s face like she was genuinely irritated by that or even hurt. Ruby strokes her cheek. “Do you want to?” she asks. 

“Do I want to do what?” 

Ruby’s voice drops a little lower, “Let me tie you up.” 

Christina just looks at her. Ruby ran her finger along Christina’s collarbone. 

“So that I can’t…?” Christina asks. 

Ruby Six smiles, leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss. 

“Touch me,” she answers. Christina hesitates and Ruby starts feeling like she had misjudged. She places the ribbon off to the side and leans forward again kissing Christina deeper. She wants to her to be comfortable. 

“We don’t have to,” she kisses behind Christina’s ear. 

Christina answers, “I want to.” 

“Are you sure,” Ruby checks again, sitting up and grabbing Christina’s chin, making a point to look in her eyes. 

Christina holds out her wrists in reply. Ruby grins and takes the offering, lifting Christina’s arms over her head. She grabs the ribbon next to her and starts tying Christina’s wrists together. Christina enjoys the weight of Six’s chest on her face while she’s working. She was in the perfect spot to lick everywhere she wanted but Six still had on a two-piece pajama set. She mouths at the material anyway, giving Ruby Six’s nipple a little bite when she feels it. Ruby Six jumps but goes back to working on Christina’s wrists. It had been a minute, Christina was realizing. 

“Is it going to work?” she teases. 

Ruby Six gives an irritated tsk. “Yes,” she says, finishing tying the knot and pulling it tight. She looks at her handiwork. 

“Well don’t fucking yank your wrists out of it Christina, it’s not about that.” 

“Is this make believe?” Christina asks. 

“Do I have to tie that little mouth up too?” Ruby says, and Christina quiets. 

Ruby stands up and stands back looking at Christina on the bed. She made a beautiful picture, her long pale limbs covering the length of the circle bed. Her white hair fanned out on the silk pillow contrasting the deep purple of their sheets. While Ruby looks her over, her cheeks start to pink, matching her mouth and the blush of her nipples. 

Christina was beginning to feel exposed. Six was standing over her fully clothed and she was spread out on the bed completely naked. She’s already breathing heavier from her arms being above her head. Six comes over and leans over her head, kissing her. Christina starts to drag her arms down to try to touch her but Six reaches up and stays her arm. Christina arches her back and strains her neck, chasing Six’s mouth. Six gives her a smug smile and continues kissing Christina, touching her lips just slightly on hers. She reaches her other hand down and gives Christina a squeeze between her legs. Ruby wants to laugh. Even her small kisses were doing a number on Christina. She stops and watches Christina’s disappointed face as she moves away. 

“Ruby, take your shirt off,” Christina says, out of breath. 

“What did I tell you about that mouth?” 

Ruby walks to the foot of the bed and starts running her finger along the top of Christina’s foot. It tickles and Christina jerks her feet away. She wants to pull her arms down now and take the ribbon off but she keeps them where they are. Six leans forward and kisses the inside of Christina’s knee. Her lips are warm and Christina’s irritation starts to dissipate. Six rubs her hands up Christina’s legs, pulling them apart into a V. She lays down between Christina’s legs. The sight of her head between her thighs makes Christina hot with anticipation. She pushes her hips up and her crotch bumps Six under her chin. Six pushes a hand on her stomach to keep her still. “Ughhhh,” she whines, bending her legs up and pushing in on Ruby with her thighs. 

“Never been denied anything, have you?” Ruby teases. 

Six is pushing her legs wider. She leans in and licks a long stripe along Christina’s inner thigh. Her tongue feels hot and Christina groans. Six is licking little circles along her left inner thigh. She stops and bites down hard making Christina hiss and then moan. Six went back to gently licking along Christina on the right side this time. 

Many sensations were hitting Christina at once. Her wrist was starting to hurt from the satin ribbon. It had turned into a string and was cutting into her painfully. Her arms longed to be down, tension was blooming in her shoulders. The soft machinations Six was doing to her body contrasted by the pain was making her wetter than she had ever been. Lick, suck, bite. Six was touching Christina everywhere but her pussy. 

Now she was licking a circle around Christina’s bellybutton. It didn’t feel that good and Christina was getting frustrated. Six laughs when Christina groans again and stomps her foot down on the bed. Christina can feel Six’s breath right over her clit now and she’s holding her own. Six leans in sucks wetly at Christina clit, letting spit dribble out of her mouth and roll down the lips of Christina’s cunt. Christina breathes out a sigh of relief and pleasure as Ruby continues licking between her legs but suddenly she stops. Christina had leaned back and closed her eyes, but now she lifts her head again, trying to see what was going on down there. Six was already ready for her, leaning over her and she starts kissing Christina again. She’s playing with Christina’s nipple in one hand, and holding Christina’s face with the other. Christina turns her head to escape the kissing and Ruby moves to her neck. This was all well and good but – 

“Please," Christina whimpers. Ruby lifts up from her neck and looks at her innocently. 

“What?” she asks, Christina groans in anger again. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” she asks. _Yes _, Christina says. Six scoffs.__

____

____

“Well, you can ask me nicely.” _Please _, Christina says. Six chuckles.__

____

__

“Well, you can beg me.” _Please, please, please, please, _Christina says.__

____

____

Six is still cradling her head with one hand and talking directly into Christina’s ear with the other. “You’re so polite,” she says. 

Sitting back, she slides her hand down to Christina’s pussy, finally, and starts massaging her clit. Ruby watches Christina throw her head back and admires her long white neck. She slides one finger inside Christina, pushing into her slowly. She watches her fingers, glossy and wet, pushing in and out of Christina. She adds another finger, pumping faster.  
Christina’s eyes are screwed shut, she’s panting little moans. Six curls her fingers and Christina moans louder. 

Christina’s moving her hips to push onto Six’s fingers and her mouth is wide open now, gasping. She can feel her release building when Six fingers stop sliding inside her. She feels her breath against her lips as she says, “Open your eyes. Give me a kiss, come on.”  
Christina opens her eyes, and Ruby is surprised to find they’re wet too. 

She leans forward again to kiss her but Christina turns her head. “Stop teasing me, please,” she whines.  
Ruby Six pouts. 

“I’m not teasing you, I like spending time with you.” Ruby Six leans in again to kiss her and Christina twists her head to the other side again. Ruby felt like a cat chasing a beautiful long mouse.  
“That’s why,” Ruby Six says, returning to slowly moving inside Christina, “I don’t want you to come just yet.” She curls her fingers inside Christina pushing against her softness and Christina moans, “Ruby!” Her back is arching until she hears Six chide, “Christina! What did I say?” 

“I don’t care…” Christina gasped, pushing down on Six’s hands which were already slowing to a stop. 

“I said don’t come.” 

“I’m going to,” Christina snaps back, already rocking as much as she can on Ruby Six’s fingers. 

Six makes another tsk. “So, you’re just going to disobey me, Christina?” 

“What?” Christina is still concentrating on staying as close as she just was. 

“Don’t you want to be good?” Ruby Six asks, and Christina stops her small movements. Her hands twist in the ribbon again, it’s cutting into her skin like a razor. She wants to cry. She does want to be good but this – 

“What do you want?” Ruby says and she knows. “Please, just say…” Christina begs. 

“Just say you can come?” Ruby Six’s fingers have started moving inside Christina again, faster than earlier. 

“Oh…yes! Please.” Comes Christina’s reply. 

“That’s all you want from me?” Six asks again, curling her fingers, and grinding down on her, rolling to push onto her clit. Christina is already seeing those lines behind her eyes when the back of her brain points out the different tone to Ruby’s question. She opens her eyes, and looks at Ruby Six. Her face has a vulnerable hopeful expression. Ruby’s perfect face. 

“No, that’s not all,” she says, straining her neck and lifting her head. 

“Kiss me, baby.” 

Smiling, Ruby leans in and says, “Come for me, Christina.” 

Christina does, moaning into Ruby Six’s mouth loudly. Ruby licks along her teeth while her mouth is open anyway. Christina’s hips are jerking to a standstill, and her body slowly relaxes, little shivers still running through her and her legs. Ruby Six kisses her again and pulls her fingers out. She gets up off of Christina, too quickly and Christina watches her walk away. She’s feeling anxious until Six reappears moments later with shears. 

She comes back to the bed and cuts the satin ribbon off of Christina, hissing when she sees the damage. 

“Christina, I am so sorry. I thought this would be soft.” She looks at Christina to apologize more, but she sits up and wraps her arms around Ruby before falling back again, pulling Ruby onto her chest. 

She looks at her wrists behind Ruby Six’s back and marvels at the deep red lines it made. She’s surprised to see that some of them had torn open and she was bleeding dark red against her snowy wrists. Her legs were heavy, and her breathing hadn’t returned to normal yet. She felt exhausted, her eyes were lowering. 

“You were so good for me,” Ruby kissing Christina’s collarbone and Christina feels warm and whole. 

She squeezes Ruby Six in her arms, muttering “You’re mean...” before she falls to sleep. 

Christina opens her eyes to darkness. She lies there, confused. She has never fallen asleep first in front of a Ruby before, even her Ruby. Ruby Six is lying next to her, rolled over onto her side and taking soft sleepy breaths. There’s a crack from the corner of the dark room and Christina sits up slowly, turning to face that corner. It sounded like bones splintering. Another crack comes from the corner, followed by another. Christina stares. Two more cracks sound, but this time from the corner closer to her, by Ruby Six’s head. Christina turns her head to watch. She squints but there is no shape in the corner. Footsteps start. A heavy long step, two feet and something else dragging. The steps get closer, louder, almost to the bed Christina figures. She leans over Ruby Six, still sound asleep, and wraps her arm protectively around her. The steps are right by the bed now, heavy and echoing. Christina steels herself. No other steps come. A loud crunch sounds right behind Christina’s head.

She gasps, ducking her head down and hitting her head on Ruby Six’s hip. Ruby Six stirs, confused at first. Christina is still tense, holding herself rigid and ready, waiting for an attack. No attack comes, but she feels Ruby’s hand slide up her arm. She has turned onto her back, and although Christina can’t see her eyes in the dark, she can feel that she has her attention completely. Christina is still feeling scared; she wants to escape the feeling gnawing at her now. 

“I tried to wake you up to drink the water I got but you wouldn’t wake up. If you weren’t snoring I would have been terrified.” Ruby whispers in the dark and her words tug at Christina’s center. Leaning in to kiss her, Christina’s arm slides down Ruby Six’s torso and her chest meets Six’s breasts. Christina’s arm is resting on her bare legs. Ruby Six had went to bed with her pajama shorts off. 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Christina whispers against her lips, running her hands along Ruby’s outer thigh, moving to stroke her inner thigh. She hears Six’s breathing quicken. She makes a noise like she is about to argue, but Christina leans down and kisses her again. 

“But, is it my turn to touch?” Christina says, stroking higher along Ruby Six’s inner thigh, almost touching her between her legs. Ruby Six does an agreeable hum and pulls Christina down to kiss her again. 

Later they decide to take a four AM bath. Christina barely sees the water gushing out of the golden swans, steaming rising from the pooling water. She slightly registers the heat as she sinks into the bath, she distantly hears the water spilling over the sides. She hears the echoes of the bones cracking and breaking in her mind. Ruby Six and Christina choose to sit back to front and Christina is miffed at being little spoon. It’s too tight a squeeze to be fully comfortable and the slightest motion sends water leaking over the edges.

“Well, this isn’t what I expected,” Ruby Six says. 

“No,” Christina agrees. 

“We aren’t getting clean,” Ruby points out. 

“No,” Christina agrees, kissing Six’s wet forearm to the right of her. She leans her head against Ruby Six’s arm and stares at the door of the bathroom. The room beyond the door is blurry, only the outline of the door is clear for her. She has an idea making her chest tight. She knows the feeling of fear well, but this was something beyond her experience. 

Swallowing and controlling her voice she says, “I’m sore. Would you be interested in some bathing salts? It’s healing for muscles.” 

Ruby Six shrugs. Anxious, Christina steps out of the tub covered in bubbles. As she steps out Six grabs her arm and twists her hand. 

“I guess it looked worse than it was,” she says, inspecting Christina’s wrists that only had faint red lines left from the satin ribbon. Christina smiles woodenly, and continues out of the bathroom, grabbing the bathing salt tin in the bureau just outside the door. She isn’t surprised to see her hands shaking as she clutches the salt to her chest. This was crazy. She had to know. This was crazy. She would prove that. Walking up to the tub, she stands outside it looking down at Ruby Six intensely. Six quirks an eyebrow at her. 

Taking a deep breath, Christina goes to tip the salt into the tub with Six. She feels the air knocked out of her, a sharp pain in her gut and the room goes dark, Christina passed out on the floor. 

When Christina wakes, the bathroom is still dark. Her head is pounding. Pulling herself up, she murmurs an illumination spell weakly but the lights don’t come back on. She stands slowly, the pressure in her heading worsening. She hisses as she feels a pain in her abdomen. She runs a hand along her stomach and feels a break in the skin. A cut, barely healing. She walks gingerly out of the bathroom. Everything is quiet. She steps into their bedroom and it’s freezing cold. The sound of the wind whistles through the room; the window is wide open. Ruby Six is back in bed, sound asleep, this time on her back. Christina approaches her slowly. Six isn’t under the covers. Christina sees she’s still naked. Christina leans over her, listening to her breathing. It’s very quiet, but it’s there. She runs her finger along Ruby Six’s cheek and finds it wet. She wraps her hand around the back of her head and Six’s hair is dripping water. She isn’t shivering despite being wet, naked, and exposed. She’s just sleeping, almost too still. Christina grabs the silken sheet and the quilt and pulls it over Ruby Six, feeling her chest grow hot. How dare that thing touch one of her Rubys. She tucks Six in tightly before sliding in next to her. She wraps her arms protectively around her again, and lets her thoughts race. So, it was true. She wouldn’t lose another Ruby. Christina wasn’t scared anymore, she was angry.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Ruby Six! More Christina! More Orja!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wanting to update more frequently. The funny thing is, all these chapters are so little but the story is so long. I guess I'm just creative like that :) 
> 
> thank you for those reading and I appreciate any comments! Yes, I am open to critique, no I will not take it well. JK!

Christina planned to spend the entire next day in her lab with Orja, pouring over texts. The minute Ruby Six opened her eyes, Christina kissed her good morning and goodbye, promising that they would have lunch together. 

That was four hours ago and Christina has been researching since. So far, they had found nothing. Orja usually found helpful information quicker than Christina, but today neither of them are finding anything promising. Exorcism is one thing, extraction is another. Christina had to find a way to save Ruby Six from Buduh without killing her in the process. 

Orja speaks up from her corner, “Maybe move the location when you make the next one? We can start working on changing the binding spell instead.”

“No,” Christina says, “I need _her. _”__

____

____

Orja isn’t surprised Christina can’t let a Ruby replica go. She knew she could take matters in her own hands at any moment, but she wanted to gauge how upset Christina would be this time. With each new clone, she seemed to become increasingly desperate to keep them forever and ignore any flaws. 

“We won’t find a solution in time for this one,” Orja says, feeling dangerous today. 

Christina’s reaction sinks her stomach. She doesn’t respond immediately, she only sighs long and loud. The sounds wobbles, and Orja realizes she is on the edge of crying. 

She replies a beat later in a quiet tone, “I have to try.” 

Orja feels burning jealousy roll through her and she excuses herself. Christina watches her leave and thinks it’s just as well. They were getting nowhere. She decides to go meet Ruby Six for lunch. She’s locking up her private office when she hears footsteps down the basement steps. 

Christina does not turn to look, Orja was probably returning, but she gets a shock when Ruby Six’s hello comes from behind her. Christina is completely surprised and just stands there, paralyzed, waiting for everything to explode. Ruby Six pushes past Christina into her office and stops in the center. She looks around quickly, and Christina is still standing in the door silently, stunned. 

“Christina, you know how I miss you when you’re locked away down here,” Ruby Six starts and Christina follows her into her office more, shutting the door behind her. Six’s voice has a tone she wasn’t expecting. Christina’s eyes widen as Six leans back against Christina’s office desk, hiking up her summery dress to reveal she was wearing no underwear. Christina’s breath hitches, her throat going dry. “I was just thinking about you so much, and about last night…” she continues, the heat from Six’s stare becoming a blush burning along Christina’s neck and face. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” Ruby Six says. “But I know you’ll make time for me, right?” 

Christina looks up to Ruby Six’s face and meets her eyes again. She nods, face still pink all the way to her forehead, reaching the edges of her frosty hair. Six watches her as she steps closer, sinking down to her knees when she stops in front of her. Six is spreading her legs and leaning back on the desk, lifting one of her legs for better access. She’s looking down at Christina, expectantly. Christina crawls closer, stopping to kneel directly in front of Ruby. She’s ready to worship Six however she can. 

“You’re wasting time, Christina,” Six admonishes, and wraps her hand around the back of Christina’s head tangling in her hair. “Lunch is in twenty minutes. I need five minutes to get washed up,” Ruby Six’s hand is twisting harder into Christina’s hair. 

“That gives you fifteen minutes. I won’t be late. Can you make me happy?” Ruby Six asks, the challenge in her voice sounded playful. Christina nods eagerly. She leans in closer, placing her hands on Ruby’s thighs. 

“What was that?” 

“Yes,” Christina answers, her voice hoarse. 

As usual, Christina has no idea where Orja is or what she may be doing. She was so used to ignoring her, looking past her, that Orja could be standing right in front of her and Christina would miss her. Orja could do anything in the house, anywhere, with Christina none the wiser. Orja wished she was somewhere else right now, standing in the middle of the lab listening to the moans coming from the back office. She hated it here, for a minute. 

When she hears a moan of _Christina _, Orja turns and walks as fast as she can out of the basement. She was used to Christina fucking those things but this she could not believe. _When did she tell her about magic? And she took it well _, Orja thought. How? It had barely been a week. The clones in the past had been overwhelmed by the very knowledge of magic. This sixth Ruby was something else. A demon, of course, but something else too. Orja’s hands clench as she stalks down the hallway.____

_____ _

_____ _

Christina is leaving the lab hand-in-hand with Ruby Six when Orja reaches the staircase and disappears. Christina is still mystified though fighting to maintain a calm exterior. Six hadn’t commented on anything in the lab. Her hand is smooth and small in Christina’s as she leads her out of the basement, saying nothing about the bubbling liquids along the walls. Although she hasn’t seen the sleeping bodies yet, Christina reminds herself. 

“Gonna go get changed,” Six says now, gesturing to her dress and all that’s underneath it. 

“Go ahead,” The edges of Christina’s mouth tilt up as she checks a watch she isn’t wearing, “You have a couple extra minutes.” 

Ruby Six rolls her eyes, smiling. She kisses Christina as her reward. They agree to meet in the West kitchen for lunch. When Christina reaches the kitchen, she tells it to start making Ruby’s favorite lunch. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she’s surprised she almost can’t remember. How could she forget something about her Ruby? 

There is a figure walking in the woods outside. Silently, slowly, it stalks out of the thicket. The sun streams in through the trees that are bending to a quickening breeze. The air around the mansion is growing turbulent, the wind whipping branches onto the glass windows. The figure examines the blonde with her back to the window. Inside, Christina pauses mid sip, feeling watched. She instinctually turns around, looking out the window and sees the figure. Christina gasps; the figure looks like Ruby. 

“Toasting yourself?” Six says behind her. 

Christina turns around quickly again, and Six laughs at the overly shocked look on her face. 

“It’s just me, honey,” Ruby says, “Or do we have multiple guests joining us for lunch?” she teases. Christina doesn’t reply. She’s frozen again. Ruby frowns at her silence and steps closer, taking Christina’s hand and asking if she’s okay. Christina finally collects herself with a loud swallow and nods. 

“I don’t believe you.” Ruby says. Christina nods again, looking past Ruby Six now. 

“I know. I’m sorry, give me a moment, love,” Christina pushes past her, ignoring her offended huff. 

Christina took off in the direction of her basement. She takes care to lock the door behind her before she goes straight to Ruby’s bed. She’s still there. The sheets were unmoved. Christina lets out a heavy sigh. She couldn’t help but think for a second that the figure was her. She had felt excitement that one of her counter spells or potions had finally worked. Maybe her first spell, whatever she cast, had finally ended. She hoped, but here was her answer. 

_I still have her _, Christina reminds herself. She felt sick suddenly. She grabs her unresponsive hand, squeezing it.__

____

____

“I love you,” she whispers. Christina is thinking about why it sounds like an apology when she hears a gasp behind her. She knows before she looks but her heart still drops when she turns and sees Ruby Six standing in the lab. Her hands are clasped over her mouth in shock, her eyes wide and fixed on the bed behind Christina. They start welling with tears quickly. Christina steps forward to comfort her but Six steps back and she stops. 

“Christina, what is going on?” Six yells, her voice shaking and one tear breaking free to roll down her cheek. 

“Ruby,” Christina says, recognizing she needs to quickly capitalize on Six still standing there. “You’re not in any danger,” she starts. 

Ruby steps back again, shaking her head. “What is that. Who….Who _are _you?”__

____

____

“What is going on?” she yells again before Christina can answer the previous questions. 

Christina hurries to explain. “Ruby, I know. It’s okay. I know this seems confusing right now but it’s simple.” Six shakes her head again, another tear rolling down her cheek. Her eyes are still staring past Christina in horror. Christina takes a deep breath and says it just like she practiced.

“I created you.” 

At this Six turns and makes like she is about to run out of the lab, but Christina runs forward and catches her hand. 

“Ruby, wait,” she says, “It isn’t evil. It’s magic.” Six snatches her hand out of Christina’s and finally she’s looking directly at Christina. Her eyes display pure fear and tears are rolling steadily down her cheeks now. 

“Are you Christina?” Ruby Six demands. 

“Yes. I’m the only one. I promise,” Christina says, taking another step forward. 

“No,” Six sobs. 

“Yes. Ruby, listen, it’s a spell,” Christina says. 

“Spell?” Ruby screeches now. She turns and runs out of the basement, her heels clunking awkwardly as she almost falls trying to climb the stairs quickly. Christina seals Original Ruby with a protection spell and follows Six. When she reaches the hallway, she’s surprised to see that Six isn’t running. 

She is walking slowly, holding her arms around herself, shaking. She seems to sense Christina behind her though, and when she sees her standing at the end of the hall she starts running. Christina follows. 

“Ruby, stop, please,” she begs. She chases Six down a flight of stairs and to the end of another hallway. 

Ruby can’t see. Her eyes are filled with tears and she can’t get enough air. She can hear Christina behind her. She has to keep going but her legs are turning to lead. She can’t breathe. Disoriented, she decides to hide. All around her everything was only shapes in her blurry vision. 

She sees an opening to the left of her; it must be a bedroom. She runs into the gap and pushes the door closed behind her. She runs deeper into the room, making out the shape of another door. More door meant more protection. She runs and shuts the door behind her. Ruby’s eyes squeeze closed. She gasps over and over, trying to find air. She’s shaking uncontrollably. Her legs give up and she falls onto the cold floor, hitting her head on the tile. She doesn’t hear the giant lock outside the bedroom door slide closed. Ruby passes out. 

Christina stands outside the bedroom door, with her hand pressed to the wood. Six had run out of energy, she supposes. Christina’s vision begins to blur and she turns on her heel and runs in the opposite direction. 

Orja finds the sixth Ruby zombie passed out on the ground in a random bedroom. She admires Christina’s boldness at closing her in the bathroom like a newly bought pet. She looks at the thing laid on the ground. _Why does it still look pretty _, Orja thinks in irritation. No, it had to be Christina’s influence making her see the thing this way. Orja smiles to herself. It didn’t matter either way. Things were looking up. She places a journal on the bathroom counter.__

____

____

Going to leave, she stops and examines the zombie. She was bleeding from her head. Orja scoffed. This one wasn’t even invulnerable. _Still, let’s make sure the bitch can read _, Orja thinks, muttering a healing spell.__

____

____

Ruby wakes up and the sun is streaming through the window of the small room. She rolls and stands slowly, drawn to the direction of the light. The window is the length of the wall, the width three times Ruby with her arms outstretched. She kicks it. Ruby kicks at the window glass two three four times. On her fifth kick, she shatters the middle of the pane. She feels the glass rip into her calf. Gritting her teeth, she kicks a sixth time and the window shatters completely. She jumps. She is falling. She soars through the air. She sees the tops of the trees in the wood. 

Soon she’s landing on the soft grass. When her feet touch the ground, she doesn’t stop. Ruby keeps sinking under, below the dirt. No. No, no. Ruby claws at the earth around her. Her hands only meet soft mud and she sinks further. She makes the mistake of screaming just as her head sinks under the dirt. Her mouth is filling with dirt. Every breath fills her lungs with the soil. Ruby’s eyes burn as the dirt scratches their surface. Her arms stop pulling weakly and she lets out a miserable guttural cry as she gasps one more time. But, she’s being pulled out of the dirt. Cool hands grab under her shoulders and lift her. 

Ruby feels cold air hit her face. She’s leaning on her front, spitting dirt and retching. Ruby still can’t open her eyes, but she knows her savior is still standing there. She feels the same cool hand wrap around the back of her neck, squeezing comfortingly. She leans into the touch. Then, she turns. Her lips drag across the smooth skin and she feels. She bites into the hand, expecting to have her thirst quenched. Nothing comes except a slight grunt of surprise from its owner. Ruby doesn’t give up. She bites at the hand again this time, harder. 

When Ruby opens her eyes, she is blind. She starts to panic, unsure how she ended up buried again. When she’s able to take a big breath of regular air, she becomes more aware of her actual surroundings. Now, she can feel the cool ground under her head. Waves of pain reverberate through her body as her leg spasms and her head throbs. She’s scared to draw attention to herself but after that dream she can’t make herself lay there in the darkness. 

Rolling, with great effort Ruby manages to stand. Stumbling with her hand in front of her, Ruby’s hands reach a hard edge: the counter. She begins using the counter ledge as a bar, inching along it hoping she’s going in the direction of the wall. Her hands hit something and it falls to the floor making a loud smack. Ruby almost screams but catches herself, pressing her hand to her mouth and catching it in her hand. Panicking, she starts to scramble with her arms out again and finds she was inching closer to a wall. Yes! She feels the switch. When Ruby turns the light on she’s relieved to see she is alone. She is surprised she’s closed herself in a bathroom. A bathroom with no windows except a skylight above her head. A beam of moonlight reflects in the small square. 

Steadying herself, she listens. Nothing. There was no noise to indicate someone near. It could be a trap, but she could only know when that moment came. For now, she has to pee. She slips on something on the way to the toilet and almost screams again as she falls on the hard tile. It was some type of book. No, a journal, Ruby realizes, as she picks up her attacker. It was dark and worn. She starts when she sees the front. On the cover, in white marker, it said ‘Ruby’.


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Christina! More Ruby Six! Less Orja, which I think we all enjoy. Thank you to anyone reading and I appreciate any comments and feedback!

The sixth Ruby stands in the bathroom she hid herself in, turning the newly found journal around in her hands. Did Christina come in here and leave this, she wonders. And leave me alone?

It doesn’t seem plausible. Still, here it was, with her name. That makes it mine, she decides. She opens the front cover and a paper slides out. Grabbing it, her mouth falls open. The paper is a small flyer, for some kind of neighborhood concert. In big letters across the top is the words ‘Ruby Baptiste’. Baptiste. That wasn’t her. Her last name was…unclear. That didn’t make sense.

Ruby sat down on the floor with the journal and holds the flyer up to her face, centimeters from her eyes. She can barely see the words but her vision is focused on ‘Bap’. What was her last name? When she was little she was called…when she was little she was called…

Oh my god, Ruby realizes. She touches at her sore head and winces. I have amnesia. Her current mental state was that that she could only recall distant and random generalizations about her childhood. She has knowledge of a city, big and fast. She remembers a brownstone walkup. She used to pound down snow-covered concrete steps. She abandons the flyer and moves on to the journal. Baptiste must be her last name.

Still, the flyer made no sense. It was some type of performance, with a band. She couldn’t play any instruments. On the first page inside the journal Christina has drawn something like a tree. The names ‘Montrose’ and ‘Atticus’ and ‘Letitia’ are in the tree. Then there was her name, sort of. Under the ‘Letitia’ is ‘Ruby Baptiste’. Of course, Ruby knew she temporarily did not remember what these people meant to her. Her name was circled. There’s notes under the drawn diagram.

_M 8-4 32 W Davis Ave_

_T 8-4 32 W Davis Ave_

_W off_

_TH 10-3 1601 Verity St_

_F 10-3 1601 Verity St_

She notices another note written in the top right corner of the page.

_7/16 7pm_

Ruby recognizes the date and time from the flyer. Ruby was becoming increasingly confused. She notices a corner of some paper poking out of the bottom now and she pulls it out. It was a torn piece of paper with a grocery list on it. There was another small ticket sticking out, this one saying Lionel’s Place. “The freaks come out at night” it said and then there was her name again.

Turning the page, she’s surprised to see the page is completely covered in long sentences and loping cursive letters. Was this Christina’s letter to her? She starts to read.

_I have punished myself long enough. I need Ruby. I miss Ruby. Yes, she is right here, but for now she isn’t. I have not identified my mistake yet, and my options could be slimming. However, a new opportunity has now presented itself to me. I will make another Ruby. When Ruby didn’t wake, I returned to working within my old power level. I have been researching and reading and writing as a mortal. But I am immortal now, and limits do not exist for me. Cloning is no longer science fiction, it will be my latest endeavor._

_I have successfully transformed Horacio’s’ Love incantation. By shortening his wording, I was able to add my own phrasing. Cerian’s blood quantity rule says that the creation of flesh can only come from the absence of being. In order to create Ruby, I will need to lower the amount of blood needed for the ritual. Most creation spells are done in the interest of sacrifice. I can create more intention by_

Ruby Six’s reads the first couple of sentences over and over again. Her eyes stick on the word ‘clone’. There is a feeling building in her but she doesn’t recognize it. She focuses on another sentence. “To create Ruby”? She thinks of Christina in the basement: “I created you”. Was this a story or an explanation? Ruby tries to go back to reading the pages but Christina has started writing in another language. There are the occasional English phrases among her notes but it does not create anything cohesive. Ruby turns the page and the pattern continues. Words that she had never seen before peppered in with names of places and things and Ruby. Ruby Ruby Ruby. Her name was all over the pages, although she couldn’t make sense of the notes. There was small sketching on the pages. Ruby squints at the symbols drawn and the odd illustrations. She keeps turning and the confusing language continues onto the next two pages. She sees another crude drawing and frowns. Was that supposed to be her? Turning the page again, she gasps. That was definitely her. It was a detailed drawing of her face taking up all of the page. She runs her hands over the sketch, noticing the shading, the shape of her drawn eye. There was something so gentle and reverent about the portrait. Her eyes stop at the heading of the pages next to the drawing. There was her name again. This section of the journal said

_Ruby 1_

_**12/6** _

_**Time of Death: 9:18AM** _

_I want to keep going. She was perfect, she was gone too soon. I am grateful that the removal of my Mark allows me to bleed enough to finish the ritual. The only adjustment has to be in intention. She expired too quickly, which is a sign that the spell had little conviction behind it. I know she wasn’t Ruby but she was. She was beautiful. I forgot how my name sounds on her lips and then she said it. The first thing Subject 1 said to me. Oh, Christina. Still, she wasn’t Ruby. In the short time she lived, Subject 1 already displayed differences from the Real Ruby that are interesting. Personality differences. She was understandably disorientated when I led her to the car, but she asked no questions. At the time, I assumed she was still extremely fatigued from coming into existence. But the difference was something deeper. She laid her head in my lap while I drove. This could have been indication of her distress or interest, however, Ruby would never do that. Subject 1 clung to me. It was disquieting. It felt good to hold Ruby’s body and listen to her heart, feel the weight of her head in my lap. But each deviation from true Ruby is technically a failure of my spell. Considering she died shortly after laying down in my lap, I can count personality differences as signs that the clone may be defective._

_Subject 1’s physical body was perfect._

_No outward abrasions, or bleeding. She died in her sleep._

_How to adjust intention? I thought that going to where Ruby was born would be more than enough. It is possible the nature of the spell requires intention centered around me rather than Ruby. Would that mean doing the ritual in Ardham?_

_Ruby 2_

_**1/30** _

_My adjustments were perfect. I enhanced my personal intention by relocating the ritual to Ardham. I felt the difference immediately. Again, I find myself plagued with chronic mediocrity. I underestimated how rich the magical charge where I became immortal would be. The second subject was alert the entire ride back to Boston. I did try to initiate some conversation but she was too tired to talk. Nevertheless, there is an energy behind this Ruby._

**_Resting Heart: 70beats/m_ **

**_Temp: 99.2F_ **

_No abrasions, or bleeding. Physical form_

_Subject 2 is able to rest. She has gone to bed. I look forward to monitoring her tomorrow, I’m hoping she lasts through the night._

**_2/2_ **

_Today is Subject 2’s third day. I want to proclaim my success and count Subject 2 as the proof. But, I can’t. Orja came to me today. She may be having a problem sharing my attentions with the new Ruby, as she claims she fears Subject 2. I pretended I couldn’t understand why. In a way, I can’t. I love Subject 2. I am not in love with her, but I love her for being her. For being Ruby. Is it wrong to feel reward? Subject 2’s survival and my recent breakthrough in Ruby’s condition have restored my faith in my magic. I know I’m close to waking Ruby. For this reason, I have felt deserving of the levity Subject 2 brings. She’s playful like Ruby. I wasn’t anticipating intimacy but she initiated sex. This is the first deviation from Ruby’s personality that I won’t take as a sign of defect. I could count this as a sign my added runes are having an effect. The intimacy was there, of course it was. Subject 2 is a kind of Ruby, and we made something like love. Her touch didn’t feel like Ruby touching me._

**_2/6_ **

_**Time of Disappearance/Death 3:40PM** _

_My flaws are ensuring my failure. I have failed again. I am angry at Ruby today. Every day I carry the weight of our mistakes alone. Ruby sleeps and I chase her over and over and over again. I know I must have misspoke the incantation and put her in a deeper sleep. I know I could have locked her up instead of making her sleep, but I am tired of the guilt. I am tired of knowing and not being able to fix it._

_And now_

_I have failed again._

_Orja refuses to check the city for Subject 2. She resents that I did not listen to her. Her reluctance is probably borne of my own indifference to Subject 2’s return. Maybe fear? There were certainly moments she unsettled me. She had a personality completely divested from Ruby or modifications my spell suggested. She was…curious._

_She guessed at Orja’s nature. She didn’t sleep._

_I had to come to terms with my own discomfort when I swore I saw her walking in the street one night. I went to grab her but she was gone. It was like she was never standing there. When she came down to breakfast this morning I intended to question her but she never came. For some reason, Subject 2 wanted to kill Ruby. That is where I found her this morning. I stopped her just in time, but Subject 2 surprised me by responding aggressively. It is possible suddenly finding out about magic like this startled her. I should have subdued her but I hesitated. My hesitation cost me my answers and Subject 2. She left, somehow. The doors have been locked by me since her arrival but just like her earlier trip outside, she defies sense science or magic. I did something wrong again. Morgana may have some advice for me, I will fly to California tomorrow. In the meantime, I will keep my ears open for word of a black woman wandering around Northside Boston. She may return on her own._

_Ruby 3_

_**4/12** _

_**Resting Heart: 62/bpm** _

_**Temp: 98.3 F** _

_I am wearied of labeling the current subject a success, in light of how I was deceived about Subject 2. There has been no news of a found dead woman in the colored news zines and no neighbors have complained of someone wandering. This leaves me feeling deserving of creating a third Ruby, and so I have. She is beautiful. Sturdy. Her hand was so soft and perfect in mine. She is Ruby in so many ways. Her wit, her spirit. Her first day has been promising, I can admit that._

_**4/14** _

_**Resting Heart: 70/bpm** _

_**Temp: 98.6 F** _

_Subject 3 is gorgeous. I’ve been in a haze of her beauty, her love. I love her too. She is affectionate but our sexual chemistry leaves a lot to be desired. She seems fearful of it at times, which is disheartening. Still, like my Ruby, she has an amazing voice. The most worrying aspect of Subject 3 is the parts of her that are too close to Ruby for my dream of restarting. She remembers Letitia. She remembers Dee as well. So far, I have managed to stave off her questions, but I should have anticipated this. Luckily, she doesn’t seem to remember her sister was pregnant._

_Still, it is pointless to explain her family to her until she knows about magic._

_Subject 3’s similarity to my Ruby suggests she can handle finding out about magic soon. I have not found out a good way to tell her that might quell her reaction, especially if she does as Subject 2 did and tries to attack Ruby. I have been toying with the idea of “discovery”, maybe recreating my Ruby’s own surprise discovery of magic. This would save me an awkward speech and any disbelief._

**_4/18_ **

**_Resting Heart: 60/bpm_ **

**_Temp: 97.9 F_ **

_Subject 3 does not like me. She sees me as some insidious white devil and is determined to create distance between us. I am grateful for her health but our arguments are pointless. I did unlock the house to her. It is early but she can handle it and needed something to do with all her energy and determination. Unfortunately, she is immediately involving herself in dangerous race endeavors that don’t concern her. Her questions about her family persist._

**_4/20_ **

**_Time of Death: 1: something PM_ **

_I couldn’t protect her. I tried. I tried to warn her. But she didn’t trust me. I was just some white girl “talking mess”. Well, I was her white girl and she should have listened. Of course, I regret wearing William to go fetch her from that awful race riot after she called. But I needed the strength._

_I miscalculated._

_Ruby 3 could not handle the knowledge of magic. Still, me grabbing her and reassuring her it was me while in William was not how I envisioned telling her. I’ll never forget her screams. She wouldn’t listen she jumped out of my car. I won’t sleep tonight._

_I have to protect my next subject. The city is too dangerous for them early on. My ritual is in Ardham, I have started the plans to prepare the summer lodge._

_Ruby 4_

**_5/10_ **

**_Resting Heart: 72/bpm_ **

**_Temp: 99.3_ **

_I'm so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do_

_Is alright with me_

_'Cause you make me feel so brand new_

_And I want to spend my life with you_

_Let me say that since, baby_

_Since we've been together_

_Loving you forever_

_Is what I need_

_Let me be the one you come running to_

_I'll never be untrue_

**_5/26_ **

**_Death: 10:54PM_ **

_Ruby 5_

**_6/25_ **

**_Resting Heart: 75/bpm_ **

**_Temp: 99.2 F_ **

_No cuts or abrasions. Memory of family still unknown. Eating normally so far. Sexual chemistry excellent. She needed a lot rest._

**_7/1_ **

**_Time of Death: 1: somethingPM_ **

_I have never seen anything like this before. Should I move the location again? Is the isolation of Ardham affecting my Rubys? Ruby 5 was so innocent, so healthy. I tested the black bile coming out of her mouth but there were no charms within it. The way her face was twisted_

_I don’t want to ever see Ruby’s face like that again._

_Ruby 6_

Ruby keeps turning the pages of the journal but the blankness under ‘6’ continues. There was no more information. Her turning becomes more frantic until she is not turning but ripping out blank page after blank page, barely registering her ragged breathing becoming louder and louder. She rips out the final page, reaching the binding of the journal. The shaking in her hands finally becomes too much and she drops the journal. Ruby drops her head in her hands. Her thoughts were a circle. _Was this real? Am I real?_

Christina felt her hand had been forced. She knew it was wrong to lock Six away, but the alternative was dangerous. Still, it wasn’t fair. Ruby Six was mad at her, she knew it. Yet all she wanted was to protect her. Christina was in their bedroom now, perched at the vanity, reaching into her hair and tugging out the rollers mechanically. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was weak. It had only been six hours and she had cried twice. She wished it was rare for her to fall apart but it was becoming a pattern. She was preparing to go get Ruby Six out of that bedroom. Although she had no idea the reaction that was awaiting her, Christina could not take the silence anymore. Watching herself brush her flaxen hair, she felt completely alone.

Yet moments like these are when she is truly herself. Christina Braithwhite: Isolated. Offensive. Not to be trusted. Hard to love. Though she knew this had been her branding, Ruby had been her talisman against a cruel existence. She never felt like a Braithwhite with Ruby, she was Christina. With a shaky sigh, she rises from her seat and leaves the bedroom, setting out in the direction of Six. There is a faint whooshing sound accompanying the standard severe clicking of her heels. She’s dragging her feet, despite her eagerness to see Ruby Six. She loved her, it was true. She had tried to resist forming an attachment, but it was always hopeless. She was Ruby. Of course, she loved her.

When she reaches the room, she stops and adjusts her outfit. Christina had made sure she looked good. It couldn’t hurt her case, at least. She presses her hand against the cold wooden door and her cheek follows suit as she tries to listen inside. No noise. Taking a deep breath, she says, “Ruby.”

It comes out like a whimpering little whine as Christina’s nervousness gets the best of her. Swallowing and straightening her shoulders, she tries again.

“Ruby,” she says clearer and stronger, “Can you hear me?”

No answer. There is a distinct noise of movement inside though, a door opening or something. Another deep breath.

“Ruby, I’m going to open the door. Please, don’t do anything stupid,” her voice hardens.

Silence.

“I just want to talk to you,” Christina says and then she’s turning the knob.

She doesn’t have time to register much before a heavy jade bookend comes soaring at her face. The bookend doesn’t hit her, her Mark won’t allow it to even touch her, but she is distracted enough for Six to push past her and book it down the hall. Christina watches her run without chasing for a beat because she is genuinely irritated at Six’s defiance. Six was refusing to listen. Until Christina realizes just the direction Six is heading in and muttering _fuck_ she follows her quickly.

Christina was right; Ruby Six was downstairs in the basement hovering right over her Ruby sleeping in bed.

“Wait,” Christina starts cautiously, but she is surprised to see Six reach out and gently stroke along Ruby’s face.

“Why couldn’t she be my…twin sister or something…” Six sighs, dropping her hand and lifting her head to stare into Christina.

“Instead, I find out the truth,” Ruby holds up something she is holding in her other hand and Christina recognizes one of her magical records. “That I’m nothing.” 

Six sobs and throws the journal across the room and its crashes and slides in front of Christina’s feet. The pages fall open to a sketch she drew of Ruby months ago. Christina feels exposed and violated, but she hears Six sob again and she goes to comfort her. She’s surprised when Six allows her to wrap her arms around her. She doesn’t lean into her touch but she doesn’t pull away.

“No. No, do not say that baby,” she cradles Six’s face in both her hands and looks at her imploringly. “You are not nothing.”

Now Six pulls away and goes to go stand at one of the lab tables across the room. Christina follows her but stays on the opposite side of the table.

“I’m not even a person,” Ruby growls, glaring over the potion bottles.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not, I’m – I am – this, this creation this – thin- “

“Don’t. You’re flesh and blood. You are not nothing.”

“Was everything in there real,” Ruby demands now. Christina jaw sets and she looks down at the table.

Finally, a begrudging, “Yes.”

“So, you killed your girlfriend?”

“She is not dead!” Christina hisses it in a stage whisper because she can never decide if she thinks Ruby can hear her from her coma or not.

Six crosses her arms, narrows her eyes, and purses her lips. Christina copies her, and their stare off across the table of vials begins. Christina breaks first because she knows she should.

“I won’t entertain your mean spiritedness. Just listen.”

Six scoffs and her eyes fix on a beaker in front of her. With a wild look, she pushes the glass beaker full of goat blood onto the floor. The glass shattering makes Christina jump and she stares down shocked before glaring back up at Ruby. 

“You better stop,” she warns.

“I won’t entertain your sick little…experiments!” She pushes another vial to the ground.

Christina groans at the mess being created but she doesn’t dare cross the table with Ruby this angry and hurling glass.

“You deserve it! For what you’ve done!” Ruby is raising her voice now.

“I haven’t done anything!”

Christina! Ruby is genuinely horrified.

“So, everything is my fault?” Christina throws her hands up exasperated. Ruby can’t believe her ears.

“Yes, Christina, everything that has happened has been your fault.”

Christina’s eyes flash and she moves around the table now. She stands close enough to Ruby for their breath to be blowing onto each other’s faces.

“You don’t know everything just because you stole my notes,” she says.

“I fucking know a lot,” Ruby gives it right back, “Like once someone is gone, you bury them. You don’t…clone them!”

“Sometimes people go when they shouldn’t.”

Christina had taken Six’s hand in hers without realizing. Six pulls away again.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not her.”

Ruby Six runs again and Christina doesn’t follow.

The morning dew kisses the green blades of the Ardham Lodge lawn the next day. There was a foggy air, mist edged along the windows of the mansion. Droplets of condensation roll down the floor length pane, tracing the length of Christina Braithwhite stretched on a purple couch inside. She turns through the newspaper slowly, hardly reading. She no longer cared to hide the time period from Six to protect her. Everything was laid bare now. She sighs and gives up on distracting herself, sliding the paper away from her on the couch. She hears steps behind her and exhales in relief when she sees its Ruby Six standing there. Christina’s heart constricts when she sees the shine in Ruby’s eyes, but she waits.

“I…I don’t even understand how it’s possible,” she says, and she sways forward. Christina rises quickly and catches her before she tumbles onto the couch. They lower back onto the couch together slowly, Ruby Six tucking her head into Christina’s shoulder as they crash down wrapped around each other. Christina is reveling in the feeling of Ruby’s body against hers. They needed each other, both trying to squeeze away their night apart and forget its anguish. Christina got no sleep because she missed her, and Ruby had dreamed of fire, blood, and pain. Christina lifts Six’s head to look at her. And she tells her.

Intention, incantation, and a body. Six leans closer to Christina at this like the words are a boogeyman. Christina doesn’t want to scare Ruby Six away from magic. She tells her how it is possible, the chants she learned, the blood she spilled (only her own she reassures Six). Christina detailing the ritual has Ruby digging her nails into Christina’s arm where its wrapped around her. She rushes to reach understanding before she loses Six’s patience again.

Now, she talks about Ruby, her Ruby. Christina doesn’t really want to share her relationship with Ruby Six. Despite her wishing her Rubys came with the memories Ruby had and mannerisms to match, she suddenly felt like she was baring too much of herself when it came time to teach a Ruby about the Real Ruby. Conveying their mutual devotion was hard, she settled on explaining they had lived together for a year, committed and closeted. Christina tells her the least interesting part. She explains her own history, her father’s evil coven. She skirts around her childhood but confirms both her parents are now dead. She expects to see sympathy in Ruby’s eyes at this, but instead Ruby demands more information about her own identity.

“What about my – her family? Aren’t they looking for he – me?”

The perfect segue Christina never wanted.

“Most people that know you live in Chicago,” she stalls.

Six blinks at her. Christina sighs. She lets go of Ruby Six, standing up over her. Christina watches her has she unbuttons her shirt slowly. Pulling it open she says the small spell to remove the glamour on her mark. She looks down and sees it revealing itself, her skin raising and welting across her ribcage, an angry magical trail. Six’s mouth hangs open for a moment before she lifts her hand in the direction of Christina’s torso, pausing before touching her. She waits for Christina’s nod of approval before she gently traces over the Mark in awe. Christina is hyper aware of every curve of Six’s finger on her. She has to go on.

“This is the Mark of Cain. My father’s spell. It’s the reason he was revered in his group. The spell keeps me from harm. From anything.”

Ruby is still blown away and she wraps her hands around Christina’s hips and tugs her closer. She leans forward and peers at the Mark closer like she is in deep research.

Surprised, relieved, Christina smiles at her curiosity. She lightly rubs along Ruby’s shoulders while she’s inspected before saying with faux lightness, “And I can’t die.”

Ruby stops and looks up at her with her mouth hung open again.

“I’m immortal.” 

Ruby needed clarification on what immortality meant and the parameters of Christina’s immortality. She was skeptical about Christina being impenetrable (but she was), and seemed horrified to learn Christina’s body would never age (but it wasn’t). After a better understanding, Six seems impressed with Christina’s prowess overall. She was looking at Christina like she saw her for the powerful, smart, historic witch that she was and Christina felt…vindicated. She was briefly elated. She’d wanted this with her Ruby, to share in her success, to make her proud.

As Christina’s thoughts took a morbid turn, the conversation turns even darker as Ruby Six asks,

“But what does this have to do with Ruby’s family?”

Sighing, Christina cradles Six’s face in her hands and looks down at her intently.

“Everything has a price,” Christina continues, “My immortality spell, it needed blood. Blood that only one person had, my long-lost cousin Atticus.”

“Believe it or not, he supported me. I taught him magic and he agreed to give his blood to my ritual on the autumnal equinox,” Christina says, stroking Ruby Six’s cheek.

“But we introduced Atticus to Ruby’s sister,” she pauses before, “Letitia.”

Six’s hands squeeze on Ruby’s hips but she makes no other moves. Her eyes don’t light with recognition. She is patiently waiting and Christina goes on with her story with more confidence.

“Things changed. He changed. I’m not saying it was Letitia’s fault but…after their relationship got serious, Atticus started having reservations about the ritual. I thought we were at least friends. I knew we were family…” Christina trails off, dropping her hands to the side. Six’s brow furrows at Christina’s defeated slump and she tugs her a little closer by her hips.

“They conspired to use my spell against me, use my blood to increase Atticus’ power. And his heir’s…” Christina looks at Six through her lashes and Ruby is frowning.

“It was a trick. I would never allow Atticus to corner me during the equinox. So, Letitia used her own sister. She told Ruby she had settled on sacrificing herself to a spell my cousin was preforming. She had Ruby convinced that she was marching to her death for him, all to provide blood both sisters possessed.”

Another giant sigh as Christina continued to remember.

“Of course, Ruby wanted to go in her place. She knew she couldn’t stop her sister from trying so she had to follow her. I convinced her not to go, in case Atticus was trying to use them both. I wanted to go, I was supposed to go alone,” Christina shook her head, “But she didn’t trust me. I knew I couldn’t stop her either. I had to,” she says, desperately now. Six is fully disturbed now and she lets go of Christina, standing up to meet her eyes.

“You had to do what?”

“I had to stop her. Physically. She was crawling out of the fucking window. She wasn’t going to stop until she was dead and her sister wasn’t and I had to…make her sleep. For her protection.”

Ruby crosses her arms. “If she’s just asleep, why is she laying there like she’s de- “

“I don’t know.” Christina looks down at the floor with her admittance.

“It was a simple spell, only supposed to last for a few hours. But something went wrong. She won’t wake up. No matter how many spells I’ve tried to use to break it, to wake her…she just…sleeps. No matter what I do,” Christina’s voice wobbles at the end of the sentence.

“What happened?”

“I went. I hid her and I went to meet Atticus alone. I wanted to save her sister like I promised, but like I said it was a trap.”

“It was my blood they wanted. It’s the first and last time I felt pain like that, they took away my invulnerability and stabbed me,” Ruby gasps and Christina continues, touched by her concern.

“Over and over. Probably hundreds of times.” 

“But they were sloppy,” and now Christina is smiling to herself, further disturbing Ruby, “Atticus copied everything about my own spell except the incantation. Before they got enough blood out of me, because they were too busying toying with me to make it hurt, I was able to channel my own incantation and hijack his spell. I used his energy to restore my Mark and achieve immortality.”

“The force of the ritual was very strong; this lodge was destroyed and most of the areas closest to it. I remember being covered in the rubble. But I woke up. And I got up.” Christina was finished, ready for Six to interpret her success story.

“Was Leti dead?” Ruby asks.

Christina internally scoffs at the sudden use of the familiar “Leti” but she answers Ruby.

“I don’t know. There were boulders where she was standing. Where everyone was standing.”

“Come on, Christina! You have to know something, don’t say that. Someone rebuilt this fucking place.”

“How can I know, Ruby!” Christina throws her hands in the air and moves away from Six now. She goes to stand by the window and leans against it. She needed distance for these types of confessions.

“The last I heard,” Christina starts, dropping her head down before lifting it resignedly again, “There was still…missing persons flyers going around for Atticus, Letitia and other members of their…group.”

“And…you.” Christina finishes, awkwardly.

“So, you do know,” Ruby scoffs. “I can’t believe you, Christina.”

Christina resents the disgusted tone. She misses five minutes ago, when Six was touching her and the conversation had been mostly informative.

“ _I_ didn’t kill them, baby,” Christina holds a hand to her chest in innocence and her mouth opens in indignation as Six rolls her eyes.

“I didn’t! If anything, their own hubris was their demise,” Christina insists.

Ruby shakes her head but she steps closer in the direction of Christina.

“You killed my family.”

Christina huffs in annoyance. “Oh, your family now? I thought you weren’t her remember? You don’t even know them.”

“I know you killed a bunch of people because you just told me.”

Six’s tone is surprisingly neutral when she says this so Christina doesn’t argue back. She watches Ruby Six walk around the room, checking out different things. She stops and gasps in indignation at the paper on the coffee table.

“And when were you going to tell me James Dean died?!”

Christina is cautiously optimistic by that afternoon. She was confused where she stood with Six exactly, but she was trying her best to go with the flow. When Ruby Six suggests they prepare a lunch basket and enjoy the beautiful day outside as they eat, Christina is scared to make sudden movements for fear of shattering this unbelievable outcome. While they prepare sandwiches in the kitchen side by side, Christina keeps sneaking glances over at Six. She notices she grabbed the roast beef for her sandwich, a meat Christina specifically gets because it is Ruby’s favorite. She grabs the mustard and tomatoes out of the fridge before Six asks and slides them over to her. Six absentmindley begins applying the mustard and adding the tomatoes without realizing at first but when she does she pauses and then looks over at Christina. Christina can see her out of her peripheral but she stays looking down at her sandwich. Six slams the lid of the mustard closed. Muttering to herself she wraps up her sandwich and Christina’s and places them in a small basket they found. She surprises Christina by turning to her and asking her to join her in the bedroom before they head to lunch. 

When Ruby and Christina arrive in the bedroom, Six continues to be unpredictable. Gesturing for Christina to follow her into her closet, Ruby strips down when they step inside. Christina sucks in a surprised breath when Ruby suddenly unsnaps, unzips, and unties until she is standing there completely naked.

“What are you doing to me,” Christina rasps, feeling genuinely attacked.

Ruby Six laughs, going deeper into the closet. Christina can hear hangars sliding but she can also hear herself breathing.

Six reemerges holding a pair of navy high-waisted gingham pants. Christina swallows loudly because Ruby is still standing there naked and she can’t figure out if she is being tested.

“I always need help with pants like these. I want to wear this, it still has tags and everything,” Ruby explains. She turns the back of the pants to show there was a row of buttons going up the back that secured them.

Christina is feeling unbearably shy and cruelly teased but she waits there dutifully as Ruby Six shimmies into the bottoms. By the time the two are grabbing their lunch basket and heading out of the house, Christina has been holding her breath for ten minutes. If she wasn’t immortal she would be dead. The cause of death would be Ruby making her reach into the back of her pants and help her adjust her ass to fall perfectly into the seat of the pants, and then quickly declaring she was hungry and it was time to go just as Christina was about to offer to eat early right her right now. She is still thinking about how soft Ruby’s skin was against her knuckles, about sneaking a quick squeeze of her fleshy butt, when Ruby declares, “Here works.”

They have set up their picnic deeper in the woods than Christina had anticipated. Honestly, she thought they were going to stay on the lawn. Ruby takes a deep breath. The wood smelled beautiful to her, like a warm blanket of pine and something strangely familiar. She looks around, smiling at the red-tinged leaves on the trees.

“I love it out here,” she tells Christina, pulling their sandwiches out of the basket. She doesn’t catch the puzzled look Christina gives her.

“Really? When were you out here?” Christina asks, knowing that up until now she had the house completely locked up to avoid losing a Ruby in the woods.

“Oh,” Christina says approvingly, distracted by Ruby pulling out a bottle of wine from their basket. “And when did you sneak this in there?”

Ruby Six just winks at Christina in response, and Christina’s heart skips a beat. _Was this her life? Could this be her life?_

They tuck into their sandwiches, but Christina realizes she made a mistake and put onions on hers. She doesn’t want to eat onions; she wants to kiss Ruby. The wine didn’t make sense on an empty stomach and now Christina had nothing to do with her hands. She leans back, resting her arms behind her head, gazing up at the sky. She was never good about patience and soon the shapes of the clouds lost interest for her. She was mostly aware of the small sounds of the forest around her, and Ruby quietly humming. Her hum was beautiful, in tune like a little songbird, and it was so enchanting it was almost a spell. Well, Christina felt bewitched. She sits up and Ruby Six smiles at her. She’s finished her sandwich and is sipping wine from her portable cup.

“Hold out your hand,” Christina says.

Ruby holds her open palm up. Christina recites the Language of Adam and a small magenta bird perches onto Ruby’s palm. Six jumps, steadying herself quickly to avoid scaring the bird. She starts looking at the little bird from different angles, shocked, and Christina suggests, “She wants to sing with you.”

Ruby gives her a curious look but looks back at the bird and leans in, humming a tune. The little bird chirps the tune back. They share a delighted laugh of shock with each other. Ruby hums a different tune and the little bird follows. Soon they are chasing a song together humming almost identically. The bird flits away and Ruby turns to Christina with wide eyes.

“How?”

“Magic.” Christina smiles. When Ruby doesn’t respond immediately Christina scoots closer to her. She takes her arm and pulls her closer until their faces are inches from each other.

“It is true. It’s magic. Magic is more than just potions, more than rituals, spells. It is everything. And it’s beautiful, Ruby, it really is,” Christina says.

Ruby rests her head on Christina’s shoulder, looking up at her. Christina leans in and kisses her. When she pulls away Six says, “Everything has a down-side.”

Christina’s mouth twists.

“Repeat after me,” she says, trying something else. She has Ruby repeat each magical word after her and Ruby does, dutifully. At the end of their sentences red butterflies burst from the trees, as if the tips of the leaves grew wings. They flutter in a gentle spiral around Ruby Six and Christina. Ruby is delighted. She is in awe. The butterflies dissipate and Ruby gives Christina a small kiss along her jaw, a sweet thank you.

Feeling bold, Christina leans back onto the blanket again, this time taking Ruby with her. It feels incredible having Ruby on top of her, but she has to kiss her to distract her from trying to sit back up again. Ruby starts relaxing onto her and finally she can taste her as much as she wants. Christina wants to keep holding her forever. She notices a sun beam lighting perfectly bright over a patch of leaves in front of them. She deliberates for a moment, she knows it’s rudimentary and slightly tacky. William would give her hell for it if he were alive today but Christina never saw him with any beautiful women anyway.

 _Fuck it_ , Christina thinks and whispers another spell in the direction of the leaves. With the flick of her wrist the light beam becomes a perfect rainbow, stretching a few feet high and extending wide until the tips of indigo seemed to disappear into Ruby’s arm. Ruby gasps, watching all this and starts laughing excitedly. Christina holds her head while its turned and kisses her cheeks and her jaw and her neck. She’s rewarded for her hat trick immediately when Ruby Six returns to kissing her in earnest. Christina hums and wiggles, not able to resist grinding her hips. She has been on edge for nearly an hour now. Christina rolls, flipping them with Ruby underneath her. She covers her body with hers, laying on top of her leg in the interest on trapping her.

“You’re lucky my hair is on this blanket,” Ruby Six tuts in surprise, but then she’s wrapping her arms around Christina and squeezing her closer, kissing her deeper. The birds chirp excitedly, lining the trees overlooking the two lovers. Six’s right-hand leaves Christina’s back and slides to squeeze her butt. She pushes down on her backside, pushing her hips forward and up. Christina takes the cue and rolls her hips. Six moves her hand from Christina’s cheeks and slides her four fingers between her legs, stroking her from behind.

Christina moans over Ruby’s lips, and Six gives a breathless chuckle. She pulls her head back and takes in the sight of Christina, of both of them. Christina’s head falls onto her shoulder, she can’t see her face but she can watch her hips rise and roll, a cigarette jean wave. She can squeeze between her legs a little harder, increasing the friction in her jeans. She’s falling into a rocking rhythm with her small pushes, enjoying the sound of Christina’s fevered breathing in her ear.

“Uh! Ruby!” Christina gasps close to Ruby’s ear. Her next moan sounds mingled with a chuckle but she keeps rolling her hips. Ruby is happy to watch her, enjoying Christina’s short little gasps she never thought she could be capable of.

“So cute…” Ruby says, cradling Christina’s head on her shoulder with her other hand.

Christina replies with a breathy _Mmm_ , completely agreeing. She pushes herself up on her hands, hovering over Ruby with their torsos flush together. She pulls her knees up, resting her weight on the tops of her feet. Her body below her waist was poised ready to ride Ruby Six’ leg like a surfboard. Six admires her commitment. She squeezes Christina’s ass harder, encouraging her to rock more.

“You are so sexy,” Ruby praises, holding eye contact with Christina. She bends her leg at a small angle under Christina and she starts grinding back on this perfect addition.

“Go ahead,” Ruby commands. “Do it.”

Christina has a moment of distant examination somewhere in her mind. Was she really going to do this? _Hump_ her girlfriend? Was she that pathetic? _Wiggle her ass in the air in the forest like some kind of ani -_

But the thought never reaches the forefront of Christina’s mind before she was already approving herself and deciding to give it her all. _No shame. Fuck that._

“That’s right,” Ruby Six is still egging her on, giving her jeaned butt a smack before returning to rocking along with Christina’s pace. Christina’s looking right back at Ruby in her eyes, while she rolls against her leg at a steady pace. Her loud breathing almost doesn’t match the methodical way she’s rolling, she’s still breathing in short breaths. Maybe the summer air was affecting her sinuses but Christina couldn’t help trying to gulp all the oxygen she can.

“Do it, Christina. Come on,” Ruby Six applies pressure and Christina starts rocking faster at her prodding. Still staring straight into her icy eyes, Ruby grins at Christina fully panting while she humps her, all the while staring unblinkingly at her. She won’t forget the sight of her red face, red lips, parted and slutty. Her blonde hair was flipped completely to one side, curtaining her face to the east.

“Look at you,” Six smirks up at Christina but her breathing is getting shorter too. She’s heated herself. Christina isn’t completely sure why she feels determined to prove herself but she takes pleasure in treating Ruby’s words like a command. Maybe it was just that this small action felt that fucking good. She starts rolling ridiculously faster now, scooting. Six’s raised gingham thigh provided the perfect angle for her momentum. Her jeans pressed tight to her cunt, aided by Ruby’s hot hand still squeezing her, as the seam rubbed steadily against her clit.

Scoot, scoot, scoot, _uhhh_ …Christina is cuming seconds after Ruby Six’s final encouragement. Catching her breath, she’s in the perfect position already to slump over on top of Ruby Six and rest. After a short time holding her, Six kisses Christina’s temple but starts to roll her off of her. Christina groans but goes, rolling off of Ruby onto her side next to her on the picnic blanket.

She looks up at the sky. Purple was starting to lightly streak into the blue air; night would be coming soon. She reaches over and takes Ruby’s hand.

“Well. That was pretty magical,” she says.

Ruby Six starts laughing and Christina likes her laughing at her. They both lay there chuckling at themselves, holding hands. There’s a loud creak and the sound of wood splitting is the only warning before a giant branch falls from a tree above. Christina manages to shove Ruby with her arm before the tree limb crashes down. There is a burst of chaos before the forest stills again. Christina is crushed under the big branch at her torso and she wiggles her toes as she realizes where she ended up.

She groans and starts to push along the tree to get out from under.

“Oh, please God. Oh no!”

Crunching leaves and Christina’s favorite voice get closer. She stops moaning and smiles relieved when Ruby Six runs over and stands over her head. She drops to her knees and starts pulling Christina out by her arms, making distressed noises while she helps. Christina slides out easily with a little extra pulling and they sit on the grass hugging each other and calming down.

Christina pulls back and looks Six over before saying she’s glad she’s okay. Ruby’s eyes are wide as she examines Christina too. She’s looking at a person who looks completely fine, no scratches, bruises or broken bones. Christina knows this expression.

“I told you,” Christina laughs, thinking about how often Ruby Six just gapes at her like a fish.

“I…” Six seems at a loss for words until she suddenly starts to laugh, even louder. Her laugh had a tinge of hysteria to it, and Christina joins in, their unsettling guffaws ringing in the forest.

“Stop looking at me like that white girl, and watch where you’re going,” Ruby chides playfully as they walk back to the Ardham mansion hand in hand. She is just joking of course, she was basking in the obvious way Christina is gazing lovingly at the side of her face as they walked.

“Shut up Ruby, I’m leading us,” Christina says as Ruby jerks her out of the way right before she runs into a tree trunk.

They finish their return in silence. Ruby was deep within disassociation. Her day had been overwhelming and she desperately desired normalcy right now. The only path to that for her now was ignoring everything she just learned about herself. Christina was beginning to learn about herself. There it was again: guilt. She knew why she felt like she had betrayed her Ruby, why her chest felt tight with a lie. She was falling for Ruby Six seriously. Despite convincing herself all this time that the clones were Ruby and there was nothing cheating or untasteful about it, now confronted with the weight of truly falling in love with one, she knows she’s being wrong towards Real Ruby. She just doesn’t know how wrong.

They find themselves in the kitchen cooling down with chilled water. Christina starts to slice up lemons to add to their water and Ruby starts looking through cupboards again. She just ate but it was now already after 5PM. She figured she might as well start dinner.

“Ooo, I’ll do spam casserole!” Ruby shared. She had just found some spam wedged behind some cans in a cabinet.

Christina doesn’t turn around. She keeps cutting silently because one: Ruby Six had just unknowingly chosen one of Ruby’s favorite dishes to make for dinner and she would be horrified if she knew. Two: Ruby Six had just unknowingly chose one of Ruby’s favorite dishes to make for dinner that Christina absolutely could not stand and found completely disgusting.

Remembering the “agreeable” runes she added to her spell, she tries her hand at resistance.

“Ruby, honestly, that is vile. Not the sort of thing I should be eating,” she says without turning around. There is no answer at first. Ruby’s voice right behind her neck makes her startle but she stands still. Ruby’s warm breath tickled her ear.

“Well if you’re so fancy, why did you just hump my leg like a mangy mutt?” Ruby whispers it right into her ear, the words coated in a sweet sharpness.

Christina’s cheeks heat up quickly and her neck is following suit. She drops the knife and turns around to face Ruby Six. Ruby expected to see Christina looking sheepish but she didn’t expect to see burning lust on her face as reply. Ruby quirks an eyebrow at the invitation in Christina’s eyes.

Later that night the sixth Ruby watches Christina sleep, thinking about how utterly selfish she truly was. She was resting peacefully tonight, her problems smoothing and dwindling. Ruby starts to stroke at her hair, the brightest thing in the dark, brushing her knuckles lightly against her forehead with each stroke. Without care for the realities of Ruby’s day, Christina had admitted to the day being spectacular for her. After Ruby Six finished losing herself in Christina pleasuring her, she couldn’t run from her anger, especially after Christina said her confession of happiness.

Watching Christina’s lashes flutter as she fell asleep, her breathing slowing, she felt like cussing her. How dare she feel so safe, trust her so completely, when Ruby couldn’t do the same. She was stuck between resentment and devotion. She wanted to cling to Christina yet she sometimes wanted to teach her a lesson. She sneers at her in the dark. Her sick little creator. She shudders at the thought, the very idea of Christina being her…God in some way. It’s getting too hot in that bed suddenly and Ruby gets up to go stand out the window. Cracking it she enjoys the gust of cool air that spills in. She leans against the window pane and looks out onto the manicured lawn. The words of Christina’s journal are swimming around in her mind, the cold methodical way she recorded their deaths. She sighs against the window, fogging it. She couldn’t see herself through the mist. When she wipes at the glass, she sees a figure in the woods, standing just at the edge. She gasps quietly.

It looked like a man, standing still, on the tips of the mansion’s lawn and the forestry. Ruby wasn’t sure when she got this bravery or stupidity, but she turns and leaves the bedroom quickly, in search of her answers. It wasn’t long before she was jogging across the lawn. Her pajama bottoms dampened and dragged, her feet squishing into the mud. She was just running. She was just crazy as hell tonight. When she reaches the first trees within the wood, she starts to realize she had no plan or even reasoning. What if she was attacked by some big man? She can barely see in the dark of the night.

She whirls around when she thinks she hears a twig snap. Before she can ask 'who’s there' a grumbling starts. Oddly enough the ground shakes with it, as if the noise is coming from under the dirt. Ruby looks down worriedly before she starts to run, not paying attention to her direction. All she wanted was to escape the booming steps sounding around her, rock and earth were moving behind her. She squeaks as she trips and falls. She is sure she is dead and shuts her eyes.

A high-pitched whistle sounds from a distance and the growling noises cease. The whistle sounds again, closer. Ruby peeks open her eyes, just in time to see the creatures disappear back into the ground. She starts to scream at the sight she sees, large hulking creatures with hundreds of eyes and sharp fangs, when thin arms wrap around her.

“The fuck are you – I just told you – mi –” Christina is muttering while she gathers her in her arms. She makes a frustrated growl when she can’t find the words to describe her exasperation. She helps Ruby Six to her feet and holds her. Ruby tucks her head into Christina’s chest, shaking.

Ruby didn’t know the estate included expansive horse stalls until she rode back home on a white stallion, her arms squeezing around Christina’s middle fearfully. She wants to just sleep when they get back to their bedroom, but she won’t until she has some understanding.

“What were those things?” she asks to Christina’s back. Christina is digging around in the vanity. Her head is bowed and Ruby can’t see her expression in the mirror. Christina had been silent after her initial outburst on the ride back. Ruby Six couldn’t imagine what she was thinking.

After a pause Christina lifts her head and makes eye contact with Ruby in the mirror.

“They are an aspect of magic. Creatures,” she explains. She turns around, slamming a drawer closed.

“And here is another one. I need to protect you.”

Christina waits for Ruby Six to respond. When she doesn’t she says, “My Mark. It can be unpleasant as it goes on but it is fast and the shock is temporary.”

Christina steps toward Six but Six holds out her hand.

“Wait,” she says, her voice wavering, “I’m not sure I want to be…branded by you.” Her eyes flit briefly to Christina’s chest where the Mark is. Christina sighs before doing a sarcastic chuckle.

“That’s what she-” she stops herself but Ruby knows what she was going to say. She had different motivations though, even if she’ll never know the Other Ruby’s. Other Ruby wasn’t already a Christina Incorporated model, who was clinging to autonomy.

“Listen,” Christina steps close to her and opens her hands. She reveals a bright ruby gem dangling on a delicate and thin gold necklace band.

“I understand. But you have to be safe. This necklace will protect you exactly like my Mark. And all you have to do is wear it,” Christina finishes, unclasping it and holding it open in invitation to Ruby. The necklace is gorgeous, glinting and catching even the dull lamp light of the room. Still she hesitates.

“Was this her necklace?” she asks because she can’t not. Christina’s eyes close momentarily before she releases a big sigh.

“No,” she says, seeming irritated. “It was going to be a birthday present. I never got to gift it. Happy?” Christina holds the necklace out again more insistently.

Ruby Six actually was happy and she turns around to allow Christina to put the necklace on her. Christina seems to be in a more subdued mood after the necklace is on Ruby’s neck and they’re snuggled in bed. Christina strokes Ruby Six’s bare shoulder with the back of her hand, dragging her fingernails along her skin. She’s satisfied that she has reprimanded Six enough tonight about times to walk in the woods and safety. Now she wants to enjoy her safe return and hold her. But first –

“Why did you even go out there, baby?”

Ruby wasn’t sure how this was going to be received but, “I thought I saw someone.”

Christina tries not to stiffen and give her apprehension away.

“A woman?” she asks, but Ruby shakes her head.

“No. It looked like a man.”

Christina couldn’t make sense of that possibility right now, but she reassures Six she was safe now. Christina feels reassured as well by Ruby Six agreeing to wear the necklace. She lays on her back and closes her eyes trying to quiet her mind.

Ruby watches her. Her twisted lover, her mad scientist. She had saved her.

She was a powerful witch, the real thing.

She was her hero her prince, the real thing.

Ruby closes her eyes too, gathering Christina’s hand into hers under the covers.

Christina was her soulmate. The real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting fluffy up in hur but don't be fooled ;)   
> what yall think?


	8. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Ruby Six! More Christina! More Orja! Thank you to anyone still reading!

Christina murmurs another locking spell over the door handle. It was overkill for her to try to double up charms, or even say the spell with her hand on the door but she was that desperate to avoid Six. The past four weeks had been a tennis ball between misery and heaven. Christina was getting whiplash from falling in love and falling in hate with Ruby Six.

And she did hate her, occasionally. The feeling started little over a week ago, when Six had flown into a tantrum over the sentence, “Let me guess, you want the reds.” 

It was candy, for fucks sake. Christina knows she was being insensitive to the identity issues emerging in Ruby Six but it wasn’t intentional. There was no reason for Ruby to lay into her the way she did. She could say cruel things, the cruelest she can think of in the moment, _you don’t have her back you never will_ , _why don’t you accept she’s dead_. She could say that just to hurt Christina. A day later, hours later, sometimes minutes later, even seconds later, Six can return to any state of emotion she wants and offer Christina no apology and Christina won’t say anything. Ruby Six knows this, and seems to jump at the chance to test Christina’s devotion. What annoyed Christina was that she always found herself finding more and more devotion to give.

Left on the couch alone after Six’s explosion, Christina sits stunned. Resisting biting her nails for the first time since she was fifteen, she sat there hating Ruby Six. It was knee-jerk. You don’t talk bad about Ruby. You don’t talk about Ruby like she’s not here.

She resented the privilege Ruby Six had over her. She didn’t know why she turned like this in relationships. Christina hadn’t given it much more thought that night to avoid spiraling. She had continued to avoid the thought since then until now, when another flare of fierce anger at Six was pumping in her head. Now, she was allowing herself to examine it internally while she picked through her lab. _It all started when Daddy –_

There’s the sound of thudding down the basement steps. Christina already knows. She can see the shape of Ruby Six indistinctly to the side of her because she refuses to turn her head. She holds up her hand in the direction of the blurry figure.

“You…no,” she says, not surprised that another one of her locking spells didn’t hold against Six’s iron grip.

“Don’t you ‘no’ me!” Ruby says indignantly. She stands there and Christina has no idea why. She has zero intention of having a conversation with Ruby Six right now. Six waits for a response for another minute before letting on a loud exhale.

“Look…there’s something I want to show you,” Ruby says now, and Christina hears the hopeful innocent tone in her voice. She doesn’t care.

“Pass.”

Six gives another indignant gasp. She waits again. Finally, Christina lifts her head and narrows her eyes at Ruby Six, a clear _what? get out._

Ruby gets the hint and turns on her heel, stomping back up the steps. She passes Orja on the way and has to press herself to the stone wall to let her by.

 _Christina’s weird ass assistant_ , she thinks as she continues out. _Probably fucked her too._

When Ruby reaches the main floor, she leans with her back against the wall right outside the door and sighs loudly. Maybe she shouldn’t have called Christina a ‘sex-crazed murderous bitch’.

_Should she have called me a whiny teenager? No._

Ruby reminds herself to stay strong and know she’s always right. She sucks her teeth. Still, she was going to wait out here for Christina. She had something to show her, but she also just wanted to spend time with her despite their fight. It wasn’t her fault she was attached. She suspected it was Christina’s.

No one knew what it was to be her, especially not Christina. The teenager line had been insensitive and cruel. Had she even stopped and thought about how Ruby was never a child? She did not have a childhood, nor puberty, nor adolescence. She had just popped into being because Christina willed it so.

Three weeks from today marked her official survival count at two weeks. After reading the notes Christina took, she knew this was a decent milestone. Days before, only a day after their makeup, Christina began acting cold. Ruby thought she was still angered by her trip outside. She walked on eggshells for a couple days, feeling truly guilty that she might have put them both in danger. She went to go confront Christina about it and found her behind the steel door in her lab, alone with Original Ruby. Christina was flung over her body in the bed, tortured cries filling the room, bouncing off the metal door and being swallowed by the stone walls.

Ruby supposes she should have left Christina to her own devices seeing her mental state. She didn’t know how she could have possibly done that though. Christina hadn’t bothered with being surprised when she looked over her shoulder and saw Ruby was standing there. She had barely looked at her before turning back to her original focus. Her original Ruby. Despite the emotional strain it was causing her to do so, Ruby Six had reached out to comfort Christina, ask her what was bothering her.

It was Ruby’s birthday today.

When Christina had tearfully whispered this, Ruby Six found it hard to stop the jealousy she felt, even hearing the way Christina said her name.

Ruby.

Like the name was all hers, not borrowed.

Ruby didn’t know how long she stood there quietly behind Christina, watching her hold Original Ruby’s hand and sniffle occasionally. Maybe she should have left Christina to her own devices at that point, but she didn’t see how she could do that. She had stood there, calculating. It was Ruby’s birthday. She didn’t have a birthday. Her birthday was a date scribbled in Christina’s journal, carelessly. Just another day. Just another Ruby.

She stood there, sitting with the feeling of ‘placeholder’. 

Somehow, she still had wanted to be useful. She suggested they put some candles or flowers around the bed for the occasion. The light-hearted words were like glass to say but she says them and means them. Everyone deserves flowers on their birthday. For some reason, she had a feeling Original Ruby loved black roses.

Christina’s derisive _I know, I already got them_ , hurt Ruby’s feelings. She hadn’t exactly looked around before she offered an idea. She had tried again. This time she suggested they make a flower crown out of the flowers, since it was her special day.

I can do it, she had offered.

She didn’t even know how she would handle working over Original Ruby in that way, spending extended time staring intimately at someone identical to her. It was an honest offer, however, and Christina’s sharp reply that it _Makes no sense_ , had her face burning with embarrassment and shame. She had left after that, saying nothing. She considered herself “leaving Christina to it” but she had never expected to truly not see her for the rest of the day and the next. Christina had even spent those two nights in the lab as well.

By the time Chris finally emerged from the basement it was 8PM on the two-week anniversary of her creation. Ruby didn’t know if it was special, especially considering the attitude Christina had around it, but she still had a special dinner that night and drank wine to celebrate. When Christina had crawled into bed, Ruby wasn’t that drunk. She didn’t respond to her whisper although it was obvious she was still awake. No, she had just laid there on her back with her hands folded on her stomach, trying to ride the spinning in her head. She didn’t say anything to Christina and Christina didn’t say anything more to her. Ruby was sure Christina didn’t even care to.

Since then, against her own will at times, Ruby found herself being short with Christina. She knows it is unfair, but she can’t shake the isolated rejected feeling Christina left her with. Now, she had just tried to extend the olive branch, maybe get some closeness back between them and Christina gave her the boot. Remembering everything, Ruby pushes herself off the wall, shaking her head. She decided she wasn’t going to wait for Christina.

She starts to leave just as the subject of her thoughts emerges from the basement. Christina turns and finds Ruby Six already still standing by the door and feels relief. It had already occurred to her by the time Ruby Six reached the top of the basement stairs that her behavior was counterproductive. All she wanted most of the time was to spend time with Ruby Six, so why punish her by ignoring her? It was only punishing herself. Ruby Six’s face looked like she was thinking a million things and Christina was hoping one of them wasn’t about being sick of her.

“What did you want to show me?”

Ruby Six doesn’t answer right away. She looks down, considering. Christina waits, a little confused at her hesitation now. She hopes Six isn’t in an immature mood and refuses to show it to her. Finally, Six lets out sigh and says,

“Remember the beauty of magic you were telling me about?”

Christina nods, stepping closer. Ruby Six moves back.

“Well, I think I understand.”

Christina smiles. “Okay. Show me.”

Ruby Six starts to lead and Christina asks if they can hold hands. Ruby doesn’t really want to, she’s still a little lost in the memory of Christina’s cruelty but she figures it is what she came for. She says yes. There was something so fake about the way they were walking the hallways hand in hand, like a perfect couple. 

“You’re incredibly talented,” Christina is saying, her eyes volleying between the two canvases. Ruby Six is standing next to her and she can feel her vulnerability, her trust. Christina was using every bit of her energy to keep her face pleasant. Six lets out an exhale.

“How are you doing it?” Christina asks, nodding her head toward the canvas. Looking straight at them was beyond unsettling. It was a harrowing painting, a dark depiction of what seemed to be…hell. The second painting had angry red slash lines, indistinct figures. It was eerie. The images were moving, subtly but accented. The lake of fire Ruby Six had drawn was pulsating and flowing gently. The figures in her painting where vibrating and occasionally one would move. They both stood there in silence taking in the paintings again.

“I thought you would know,” Ruby finally says. 

Christina steps closer to examine the paintings. Stepping even closer she swears she can feel heat coming from them. Stepping back, Christina looks at Ruby Six. She is just standing there watching her observe. She doesn’t seem to know anything. Yet she painted this entire picture.

“What did you think when you started painting it?”

“It only started doing…that after it was completed,” Six explains.

Ruby was not stupid. She could tell Christina was taken back by the images, and maybe even disturbed. That was the intention behind them. She never set out to hurt anyone with her media, but it feels cathartic to properly convey what she was feeling when she painted. In reality she had softer paintings, even several loving ones of Christina. However, Ruby didn’t feel like Christina deserved that level of vulnerability from her right now.

Now Christina is inspecting the small paint pots, saying a language Ruby didn’t recognize before dipping her finger in and inspecting the paint closely.

After another moment of deliberation Christina turns to her and walks over, wrapping her arms around her.

“Well, I’m proud of you,” she murmurs against Ruby Six’s temple, before dipping to her cheek and leaving a peck. It felt good to be held, but Ruby was seeking answers.

“Is it the paint?”

“No,” Christina says and she looks as confused as Ruby.

“Then…it’s me?” Surprisingly, Ruby Six’s mouth was lifting at the corners. She liked the idea. Christina liked to see it. She squeezes her arms around Six tighter.

“It must be. I’m not surprised you have natural magic, Ruby,” she says.

Ruby Six’s eyes are growing wider, and Christina kisses her because she’s cute and magical.

“So, I’m just special?”

“You’re special,” Christina confirms.

They head to lunch because Christina was only pretending to do some work that morning. Christina usually relied on her stove to produce a meal and leave it there warming for her. None of her Rubys had taken much notice to where the food was coming from. They either did not last long enough or they were well, as ditzy as Ruby Four had been. She was concerned with how often the stove was simply not making a damn thing. Six, of course, is never surprised to see an empty oven that must be turned on or a cup in the sink. _Where was Orja,_ she wondered eyeing the glass. No, Six feels everything is as it should be, and always insists on being the main decision-maker of their meals. Christina is comfortable with that; Original Ruby is the same way.

Christina thumbs through their mail while Ruby starts their lunch. Nothing nothing nothing. She didn’t really intend to read anything. This was just a motion she used to do with Original Ruby, act like a TV dad while she cooks. She isn’t Grace Kelly so she doesn’t perform for long, flopping the new newspaper down with a sigh. Ruby walks over and looks over Christina’s shoulder.

She makes an interested noise at the cover of the newspaper before reaching over Christina’s head (not an easy feat and very irritating to Ms. Braithwhite) to grab the paper off the table. She turns around to the island to watch their food and thumb through the paper. The cover had some gruesome picture with a title about a colored man’s unjust arrest.

 _I should have thrown it out,_ Christina thinks. She’s reminded of Ruby Three.

Six gasps suddenly at something in the paper, holding it up closer to her face.

 _Here we go,_ Christina thinks. She doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t feel like getting cussed out right now.

“Look!” Ruby comes over to Christina and puts the paper in her hands.

“It’s a competition!” Ruby says before Christina can start reading. She snatches the paper out of Christina’s hands and starts reading out loud instead.

‘The Boston Colored School of Performing Arts Annual Art Display,’ she reads.

“Can barely read it,” Christina grumbles at the painfully tiny ad space the school had gotten.

“Anyone is eligible, any medium, it just has to be able to be sent in post!” Ruby Six does a little jump, pressing the newspaper to her chest in delight. She’s gorgeous when she’s this excited.

“You’ll win for sure, baby. You’re the best,” Christina encourages.

Ruby nods. “And when I win, my painting is going to be in the Colored Arts Gallery in fucking Downtown Boston! Can you believe that?”

_Downtown Boston,_ Christina balks a little. A phrase she learned from Original Ruby comes to mind: _Hell no._ The thought of a Ruby with such a big personality wandering around downtown terrified her, even if she was with her. Her head is filling with anxiety. She’s remembering Ruby Three’s screams when she…Christina stays silent. It wasn’t the time. She can barely feign excitement now, though.

Moving around Six, she walks to go turn the oven off. With her back to Ruby Six she says, “I can’t believe I missed your tour in the Navy. You’re cursing like a sailor, Ruby.”

Six snorts.

“You would control a fruit fly if you could.”

 _There better not be any fucking fruit flies_ , Christina thinks, eyeing the leftover cup in the sink again.

So strong is Christina’s self-indulgence that another full day passed with no research on Buduh or Ruby Six’s survival. After lunch, they trek to the natural sauna on the property (to sweat out that salty ass chili Ruby made for lunch, Christina says). They manage to keep it fairly chaste, mostly because Ruby is wearing a towel wrapped around her hair to help with frizz and she doesn’t want Christina to knock it off.

On the way back to the house, Christina tries to initiate a game of Kick Butt, a game where Christina tries to kick playfully at Ruby Six’s butt while they walk. She loved the game; Original Ruby, Her Ruby, had actually taught her the game because Christina saw her playing it with Dee. Six doesn’t go for it, her irritation at Christina’s attempt has her walking a few extra feet from her as they head back.

Dinner was a boozy affair. Christina had decided on a spontaneous “wine tasting” to find out just how dry Ruby really likes her Chardonnay. Ruby hadn’t been in the mood to cook again today, so they had ham sandwiches. The oven had completely fucked off, apparently. With more alcohol than food in her body, Ruby can’t help but gaze longingly at Christina while she listens to her tell her everything about every wine every damn where. She’s so cute, animated and informative.

Every time she tells Ruby to take a sip of something, she obeys, keeping eye contact with Christina when she did. Eye contact is so intimate, she knows, and she knows it is working by Christina’s increased swallows and licking her lips. Ruby was in that interesting stage of drunk that it was easier to stay awake and active than try to sleep and be alone with her head spinning round and round. They were both at a point where words were just exercise for their mouths, and every word was terribly clever. Ruby Six was teasing Christina, but Christina was teasing her too.

“Well let’s see I’ve had about…five girlfriends in the span of like three months,” Christina laughs, holding up her hand and it’s actually four fingers.

Instead of this sending Ruby into a tailspin of jealousy she hiccups and laughs too.

“You little stupid hussy,” she laughs again. They both start cackling. 

“You’ve only had sex with me,” Christina says. Six doesn’t catch the undertone, Christina is disgustingly smug.

“I’m young yet,” Six says back, and Christina’s smile drops. Ruby Six thinks this is funny. She starts to laugh harder before showing sympathy sarcastically. Aw, it’s just a joke.

“I wouldn’t pay twenty-five cents to hear your jokes,” Christina replies, still taking it too seriously. Six is still laughing.

“You would pay three thousand dollars!”

“For sex, yeah.”

Six rolls her eyes.

“First of all, you think that’s the price? Second, you would pay three times that, not even for sex, you would pay that for a _hump_!”

Ruby Six bursts into laughter again while Christina groans loudly.

“Stop teasing me about that!”

“Because I’ll fucking do it again,” Christina says.

They move to the sitting room next to the kitchen. Christina turns on the radio but can’t quite figure out turning the dial in this state. She settles on a particularly tonal static, and turns the volume down. They sit by each other on the couch and Ruby Six starts stroking Christina’s thigh. Sometimes just a hug is okay, sometimes just a kiss is okay, but rarely is it enough for Christina. When it comes to Ruby, she always wants to be _closer._ She tugs on her arm.

“Come here,” she says, trying to slide her. Ruby Six laughs.

“I’m already practically in your lap, Chris.”

“Yeah, but be on it for real,” Christina says, now using two hands and her arms to pull Six.

“Christina, no.”

Christina is used to Ruby having this hang up. She tugs again and Ruby Six reluctantly lifts and goes over to her lap, probably because she is drunk.

Christina can’t help but let out a little _oof_ , when Six sits down on her because of course Six is heavy. She is a grown woman with ten pound breasts.

“Oh…my god,” Ruby says, tugging at Christina’s arms holding her on her lap. She’s truly mortified, especially after Christina acted like her legs were breaking.

“You’re kind of ruining the mood with this one,” she informs Christina.

“No, I’m not,” Christina says calmly, and she’s reaching up to pull Ruby’s face to hers for a kiss.

Ruby’s mouth drops open and she makes a noise like she’s choking. Her head snaps back, her body stiffening in Christina’s arms. Christina is looking at the whites of her eyes as they roll back into her head. Christina is shocked, staring open-mouthed too as Six begins to shake uncontrollably, her head shaking against the armchair edge. Christina slides to the ground with Ruby Six in her lap, screaming for Orja. Christina watches Ruby convulse, terrified.

Spit starts to foam and spill out of her mouth. They was a pinkish tint to it, _blood??,_ Christina thinks horrified. She snaps to her senses and whispers a soothing spell over Ruby Six. Her body goes limp. Fuck. Christina wasn’t expecting her to immediately fall asleep. Shit.

When Orja runs into the sitting room, all that is left to do is help Christina carry her to bed and tuck her in. Christina is gently wiping Ruby Six’s face with a washcloth while she lays in bed. She is triggered, of course she is. Not only was she reeling from Ruby Six’s seizure, here she was working over her unconscious body. Looking like her Ruby, doing to her the things she has to do to her Ruby downstairs. She feels like she can’t bear it. An errant noise of misery escapes her lips. Orja’s hand glides along her shoulder blades.

“You can’t know if you did it again until she wakes. There’s no point in watching her all night,” she says. Christina doesn’t respond or turn around.

“You need a distraction,” Orja says, her warm breath closer now, right by Christina’s ear.

“No, I don’t.”

Christina shrugs Orja off of her. Orja goes with a shrug of her own. It didn’t matter anymore. Every rebuff only fueled her ambition.

Christina does try to watch Ruby Six all night, and it does do nothing. When she wakes from her sleep, she is disappointed to find Ruby Six still asleep. There was an encouraging detail, however. She had turned on her side. Christina learned her lesson yesterday and decided to do something with her day until Six woke up. Down in her basement, she poured over every paragraph that could be related to her problem. There was an old witch in California who used to occasionally mentor her. She died. On days like this, Christina felt so alone without her.

Thankfully, she had Orja. The noise of her puttering around was a welcome defense to the silence. As she read she was aware of a feeling coming over her. Guilt. After last night’s episode, she needed to tell Six about her possession as soon as possible. She was wearied of this conversation so soon after they just made up, but she needed to do it.

Ruby Six does finally wake in the late afternoon, and she comes down the stairs surprisingly made up, with crisp navy capris on. Christina immediately stands to go wrap her arms around her, and feel her soft and firm in her arms. Ruby sighs contently, returning her hug.

Christina had excused herself to find that giant demonology book while Ruby ate lunch. She knew she would need some helpful visuals when she told Ruby. By the time she returns with the pages on Budduh she ripped out, Ruby Six is finished eating and has a request. She wants a tour of the whole grounds, especially the stables. She wants to get fresh air.

Instead of telling Six to crack a window for fresh air like she should’ve, she allows herself to procrastinate and cherish these moments before The Truth. They go on a tour. Orja tags along, which puts Christina in a mood, and she hangs back, watching Orja and Ruby Six talk animatedly ahead of her.

She was irritated. She found Orja just as dull as she found her own mind at times, and she was dampening their afternoon. They try to give a quick riding lesson to Six but she claims she has all kinds of pains from the night before. Aware of this, Christina walks them more slowly and languidly on the grounds, holding her hand now. They stroll past the multi-car garage and Six stops with interest. Christina preens a little.

“I have seven actually, one is in New Jersey getting customized currently,” she says.

Ruby has a spark in her eye.

“Oh! That’s what we need to do. We need to go into town so I can post my submission for the contest!”

Christina snorts. “Town? It’s Ardham. There is no town. Just houses smaller than ours.”

“Let’s go home now so we can get on going,” Ruby says, looking at the tiny-faced watch on her wrist.

The day is going somewhere Christina never anticipated. She still needed to confess to Ruby Six. She tries to tell Six they should do it another day.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ruby says turning to leave, “It’s absolutely perfect for me to get my submission in this early.”

“Can you even drive?” Christina says meanly. Ruby gives her a look but Orja interjects with,

“I can.”

Christina narrows her eyes at them both.

“It’s not safe, honey” Christina grits out.

“Let’s get going Orja.”

Ruby turns again and starts walking. Orja follows.

Christina stands there, angry and struck. Her head whips around to watch them walking off when she hears Six laughing at something Orja said.

Christina stomps back to the house, arriving back as Ruby and Orja are standing by the door to leave again. Six has had an outfit change, she looked sexy in her striped midlength dress. Christina did not understand the outfit considering it was just Ardham and only Orja. Nevertheless, she gives a fake neutral goodbye. She scrambles like a new puppy to the window to watch them leave. She resists putting her hand up to the window.

Christina goes to her lab to calm down. She heads to where she always does. She slides into her familiar seat in the bed next to Ruby. The cushion has an imprint of her butt, at this point. Although, it’s less deep this night. She hasn’t been down there in days. A lump is growing in her throat. She holds her hand but as usual she can’t hold back. She squeezes tighter.

It was blasphemous. The break she took from her Ruby. Self-loathing self-loathing. Christina’s chest feels tight. She feels worse because she wants to drop Ruby’s hand and go back to researching for Ruby Six. How sick is that? Worse still was the relief she felt when she eventually leaves her Ruby and gets to researching. The more she flips pages, the less regret she feels. Worst of all, her regret falls away completely fast. She can’t regret this. She’s found a possible solution.

Christina hears Orja’s voice yelling her name outside. She was sitting by the chair by the door, blatantly waiting for them. When she hears screaming she bolts out. She gasps as she sees Ruby Six levitating in front of Orja, unconscious.

“What. The fuck!” She runs to grab her and but Orja hold out her hand to stop her. She’s glad Orja remembered this spell but she’s already panicking. Only when Ruby is hovering safely over the plush couch does Orja release the spell and she drops onto it. Christina runs over to her. Sitting next to her she scoots Six’s head onto her lap.

“I.. told...you,” she says because she was always going to say that. Six is stirring awake before Orja can reply. Ruby’s shiny mahogany eyes are wide open now and she sits up hurriedly.

“Orja!” she gasps, looking around.

“Orja?” Christina parrots indignantly. Why the hell was Ruby waking up saying her name?

Six eyes had found Orja standing right next to them on the couch.

“Did you mail it?”

Orja’s eyes twinkle at she smiles at Ruby Six. “Yes, I mailed it.”

Six leans back in relief, laying her head back on Christina’s lap with a big exhale.

Christina strokes along her face and Ruby smiles at her, upside down. Christina leans down and kisses her top lip.

“I have to tell you something, baby,” she says.

“You should go.” Christina’s voice is steel when she dismisses Orja. She doesn’t turn around.

Orja could wait just outside the door. She could eavesdrop and see how Christina tells the zombie that she’s going to die. That she is nothing more than a vehicle for a low-level demon. She doesn’t wait. She’d seen Ruby Six clearly this afternoon. Her plans have changed. The trip into town had been enjoyable, actually. She had gotten occasional pangs of irritation at her own nature, because she was eager and wanting around Ruby. It was Christina’s fault. When she put her to sleep in the car, she knew Christina was close to a point of boiling over. Orja needed to encourage the research, the more Christina searched the more she would see there was no solution. She hears a commotion in the sitting room and she turns down the hallway and walks back quickly.

Christina is on the floor, picking up books that had been knocked off a decorative shelf nearby. The door slams. The zombie left again. Orja is surprised to see Christina methodically cleaning the scene in the sitting room and not following her.

“Are you okay?” she can’t help but ask. She was so worried for a moment. Worried Christina could be hurt.

Christina doesn’t answer. She finishes her tidying mission and leaves.

Orja is just settling into her pillows, languid and sleepy from touching herself. Christina had been extra stressed and went and took a long bath. It was quite a sight from Orja’s secret hole in the wall. Christina’s brief pity cry had been a damper but not a deterrent. Orja is being pulled under to her dream world just as there is the faint but distinctive sound of yelling outside her window. Sighing, she turns over. She already knows what will happen, but she wishes it wouldn’t. It happens; Christina is yelling her name from downstairs. Reluctantly she gets up, dressing quickly in case Christina is waiting for her. Christina is not waiting for her, of course. She is already halfway across the lawn when Orja comes down, her white hair swinging viciously behind her as she runs.

Ruby Six isn’t sure about anything anymore. All she knows is she is a monster. One minute she was running, the cool night air snapping along her cheeks. Her thoughts were a jumble of hate for herself and Christina. She was a wretched creature. Her running had slowed down, and she stopped. She was hyper ventilating. She didn’t pay attention to where she was in the wood. The sound of a man’s voice behind her makes her shout, squeezing her eyes shut. When she opens them, she is on the ground among the leaves. The wood is silent. She sits up, her head spins. For a moment, she thinks the man attacked her and ran but something in her knows better.

“H- hello?” she calls out stupidly. The man wasn’t likely to say hidey ho back.

She starts shaking harder now, because she is becoming more and more sure. She feels almost brittle, like she can barely move. She wraps her arms around herself but another pair of arms wraps around her too. She knows it’s Christina immediately.

She’s so shaken she can barely register her relief, she turns and tucks her head into Christina’s chest and sobs. Christina makes a soothing noise, holding Ruby’s head to her chest. She can’t ask her what happened yet. She waits there, holding her, listening to her breathing slow and eventually calm. When she is mostly quiet, she lifts her head to look at Christina.

Christina can’t see every line of Ruby’s face in the dark of the wood, but she can make out her little nose. She goes to stroke Six’s cheek and finds it wet. Pulling her finger back, she smells them. No real smell. She tastes them. Blood. Christina wipes her hand. She reaches out and touches the tip of Ruby’s nose and moves her finger down, running along her lips. Her fingers are wet with blood again. 

“Ruby, it’s okay,” Christina rushes to say because they both know.

Ruby is shaking her head quickly repeating no. Christina starts trying to shush her again.

“So, I’m guessing this is the one you ate,” Orja’s voice says suddenly, appearing next to them. She’s holding up what looks like the concept of a man’s body. Ruby wails, turning her head away from the sight and sobbing with renewed force.

Christina holds her head tighter, mouthing _Get that out of here_ , to Orja over Ruby’s head. Orja obediently leaves with the body without another word. Christina goes back to trying to comfort Ruby Six but not before raising an impressed eyebrow at Ruby’s kill. She really mangled that man. _She’s a messy eater,_ Christina thinks to herself.

Ruby is worryingly silent in the tub. She is staring straight forward and hasn’t said a word for an hour. Christina understands she’s shell-shocked. She waits for her to come to patiently. Six seems to snap out of it when she drops her bath towel in the closet. Ruby doesn’t get dressed for bed, though. Christina had been following her around the bedroom, concerned. She turns and advances on Christina, walking over quickly and stopping inches in front of her. Christina automatically hold her hips when she steps up. Six starts kissing her, fevered and rough.

Christina makes a noise against Ruby Six’s lips but she can’t do anything but that with the way Six is controlling her lips and mind right now.

Six shivers in her arms. Pulling away, she gives Christina a desperate look, there’s a broken quality to it that gives Christina pause.

“Touch me,” Ruby begs, taking Christina’s hand and guiding it lower. Christina keeps her hand to cup Six's face.

“I want nothing more,” she says, holding Ruby Six’s face still so she can look deep into her eyes, “But are you sure this is… good for you right now?”

Ruby Six is still shaken but she’s wanting Christina now. She’s eyeing the long expanse of Christina’s throat. She just wants to be held to be touched right now. She wants to feel _human._

 _Please,_ she begs again.

Ruby Six turns with her back to Christina too soon after their lovemaking. Christina hasn’t forgotten what drove Six into the woods several hours ago. She cannot sleep with it like this. Christina sits up and leans over Ruby Six, holding her arm and resting her head in the dip between her jaw and shoulder.

“Please don’t hate me,” Christina says into the side of her neck, her voice muffled by pressing her lips to Ruby’s smooth skin.

“I don’t hate you.” Ruby immediately replies but her voice is flat and monotone. Christina lifts up and looks at her, taking in what she can see of her profile.

“I’m going to fix this. I promise. I won’t stop working until I fix this,” Christina says and she’s pleading.

“Okay,” Ruby says simply.

Christina knows that is the most she will get tonight and is grateful for it.

She flops back onto her side of the bed, laying on her back with her hands crossed on her stomach. Something occurs to her.

“Can we still be…together…while I work on fixing this?”

There’s silence. Six rolls onto her back now to look at Christina.

“Aren’t you the one who said we would be together forever?” Ruby says. Christina feels relieved, turning onto her side and wrapping her arms around Six’s middle. They would be together forever.

“They didn’t choose me!” Ruby exclaims from one room over.

“Who didn’t choose you?” Christina yells back. She was already angry.

Six had only recently emerged from her hole. She had spent the last week sleeping mostly, slinking around avoiding Christina and eating all her meals in her art studio. Christina had felt tortured. Since Ruby Six finally reemerged from being hidden, Christina has been hyper aware of avoiding creating any stress around her.

“The Boston Colored Performing Arts School,” Six wails, coming into the room Christina is in. She sits on the couch next to her.

“Look!” Ruby Six thrusts a letter at her. Christina takes it but immediately sets it to the side without reading it because she knows it’s all lies. Six is resting her head on her shoulder and making little sniffling noises.

 _It is_ , Christina thinks. _It is a deviation._

Until now, she knew Ruby Six had had an onslaught on shocking information. Christina chalked her consistent tears up to that. Now, here Ruby Six was crying about something her Original Ruby would not. She’d seen Ruby devastated over something in her career before, but she wasn’t a big crier.

Ruby Six on the other hand, Christina was realizing she was a crybaby.

She ‘there-there’ Ruby Six.

“They don’t get it, love. It’s just Boston, just stupid Boston,” she says.

“They don’t!” Six agrees tearfully. “Stupid Boston.”

Ruby sits up with an idea.

“I need to go somewhere more cutting edge. Somewhere that can see my vision,” she says growing excited with each word.

Go somewhere? How did Christina keep getting herself in these situations?

“Well,” she starts.

“That’s it. New York.”

“What about New York?”

“Let’s move there!”

Ruby Six throws her arms around Christina in a hug like she already said yes. Christina likes when they hug but she’s confused and reluctant. Still, Ruby Six making future plans shows that she is trusting Christina to find a solution to their problem. Christina needed to trust her too.

“Okay,” she answers, rubbing Ruby’s back. “Let’s move to New York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what yall think? isn't Ruby Six the cutest possessed girl ever? LOL


End file.
